Amores Cruzados
by Prince-Criss-Bel
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la verdadera naturaleza del amor; Sobre lo violento, amargo, sarcástico, egoísta, orgulloso y temeroso que puede llegar a ser. El amor es así, en este o cualquier mundo paralelo, el amor duele, grita, se apasiona, lucha, golpea, insulta, dispara, acuchilla y sobre todo: si es mutuo siempre gana.
1. Entre Cuchillos y Pistolas

Holis chicos y chiculeas,nuevamente yo por estos lares con una nueva historia; Bueno aquí hay varios puntos que tocar, primeramente me atreví a probar algo nuevo como es un Crossover, lo hice por la simple y llana razón de que estas dos parejas son mis favoritas en el mundo del Yaoi, siempre los he amado -Más al B26- por eso siempre tuve la intención de hacer algo como esto aun si las series poco que ver la una con la otra. Corro el riesgo de pecar por Amateur, amo a Matt y Mello, el como se ven juntos pero hasta el momento solo había leído montones de Fics, no había escrito nada sobre ellos por lo que puede que no sepa dar con esa magia que los hace tan especiales, aun así use todo mi esfuerzo por sacar lo mejor de esta historia. Del B26 no tengo ni que hablar mucho, el que conozca mi historial sabe lo mucho que amo esta pareja y aquí los traigo nuevamente. Como ultimo quiero hacer unas cuantas precisiones:

1) Para las personas que no se hayan visto Death Note, primero vallan a Wiki y lean una sinopsis mejor, yo soy un desastre para eso; En todo caso es una serie de tipo Triller detectivesca donde se presencia una batalla intelectual y espectacular entre el mejor detective del mundo: L y el mejor asesino en masas una vez conocido: KIRA. Al mismo tiempo L tiene un plan de contingencia y son unos lindos chiquillos huérfanos al igual que él, criados en la casa Wammy con el fin de ser los siguientes sucesores de L llegado su muerte ( AHH¡ y tiene shinigamis y Death Note's). Como dije, mejor que lean una sinopsis de verdad y busquen imágenes de ambos personajes.

2) Para las personas que no se hayan visto Katekyo Hitman Reborn, primero vallan a Wiki y lean una sinopsis mejor, yo soy un desastre para eso; La serie se centra en el mundo de la mafia mas específicamente de la Familia Vongola; Los principales protagonistas hacen parte de la décima generación de esta familia la cual lucha locamente contra el mal que atenta contra la familia, por otro lado están los Varia quienes hacen parte como un apéndice de la familia vongola, mas no apoyan al próximo Décimo capo de donde nace una gran enemistad que trajo feroces batallas y derramamiento de sangre pero a la final vencieron unidos al antagonista del anime: Byakuran, aquel que con ayuda de Irie Shoichi desarrollo una manera de manipular el tiempo y la unión entre mundos paralelos. Como dije, mejor que lean una sinopsis de verdad y busquen imágenes de ambos personajes.

Bueno, eso seria todo, Gracias por leer mis locas historias, por cierto la Imagen del Fic la hice especialmente para el mismo y al menos a mi me gusto xD, buena lectura ;)

* * *

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

 _~Esta historia no tratará de ideales utópicos y cursis sobre el amor a primera vista, o de cómo los sentimientos más profundos se expresan con la mirada en un hermoso y sentimental momento bajo la luz mágica de la luna, ni mucho menos del romanticismo de un primer beso, la suavidad de las palabras susurradas al oído, de ese "Yo nunca te lastimare" que proclaman los enamorados empedernidos pues toda esa habladuría no se asemeja ni una pisca a la realidad. No, esta historia es sobre la verdadera naturaleza del amor, sobre lo violento, amargo, sarcástico, egoísta, orgulloso y temeroso que puede llegar a ser; Sobre cómo le escupe en la cara a todo ese cuento iluso de 'Las almas gemelas', pues a la verga con eso, las cosas como son: Los polos más opuestos, los que se quieren irracionalmente invadidos por la puta cobardía, estos se atraen como ratón al queso, se desean con lasciva exclusividad; No importa si son un par de adolescentes inmaduros y despistados cuyo vinculo ha perdurado por más de 10 años o si por el contrario se trata de un asesino ególatra y de un recién llegado que saca su peor ataque de ira. El amor es así, en este o cualquier mundo paralelo, el amor duele, grita, se apasiona, lucha, golpea, insulta, dispara, acuchilla y sobre todo: si es mutuo siempre gana~._

 **CAP. 1: Entre cuchillos y pistolas**

 **Italia, Escuadrón de Asesinos Independientes de la Familia Vongola:**

 **POV BELPHEGOR:**

Belphegor corría a gran velocidad hacia su destino, no estaba del mejor humor por lo que necesitaba con ansias enterrar sus filosos cuchillos y destrozar la carne y huesos de aquellos traficantes y torturadores de personas que se habían ganado el rencor de la familia Vongola, la más poderosa en el mundo de la mafia pues el honorable Noveno Capo no toleraría a alguien que se dedicara al trato de blancas, el sadismo y demás.

Como era de esperarse la misión había sido delegada al lado sucio y homicida de la familia y para ser más específicos les había correspondido a él, Belphegor ' _Prince The Ripper'_ y a Fran, el nuevo ilusionista del grupo, su Kohai, _la estúpida rana_ como le había apodado, un mocoso 7 años menor de cabello verde aguamarina al igual que sus pupilas, con esas diminutas marcas bajo sus ojos adornando su pálida piel y esa voz tan monótona e infantil que lo hacía tan irritante, aquel que ahora ocupaba el cargo del segundo guardián de la niebla en VARIA y que gracias a él debía cargar las 24 horas del día ese desproporcional gorro con forma de batracio.

Su único gran remordimiento era precisamente el haberse enamorado de ese bastardo que no hacía más que atacarlo verbalmente, desmeritar su sangre real, su orgullo y su legado como asesino; A cada segundo que pasaban juntos debía soportar el trato que hacia tan evidente lo patético, horrendo y sin importancia que era para esa rana ilusionista. Era por eso que lo lastimaba, que lo cortaba e insultaba, era porque Belphegor amaba a esa rana y solo al ver su sangre fluir lograba apaciguar el tortuoso dolor que el menor le ocasionaba por el rechazo de no ser correspondido.

En lo personal prefería las misiones en las que iba, asesinaba y fin; No es como si no le importaran las vidas inocentes, una cosa era destripar a un hijo de puta criminal y otra asesinar a un niño de 5 años luego de torturarlo de las maneras más viles y brutales, no se consideraba un humanista por el contario amaba que le conocieran como el príncipe destripador, pero al menos él tenía un mínimo de principios. Apenas recibió la orden por parte de Squalo, su capitán de estrategia una mueca de asco surgió, le desagradaban ese tipo de personas por lo que indudablemente disfrutaría de su trabajo más ese sentimiento despareció cuando fue emparejado con Fran nuevamente.

-"Date prisa estúpida rana, quiero llegar para la hora de la cena"- Le dijo a la puerta de la recamara del menor tratando de sonar desinteresado, el chico seguía metido en su cuarto alistándose y llevaba esperándolo por más de 30 minutos por lo que finalmente decidió adelantarse mientras recordaba la última vez que estuvieron a solas; Fue hace semana y media, aquella vez en que todo Varia se largó de la mansión en días feriados justo en el mismo instante en que el renacuajo se había enfermado y el estúpido tiburón por quererle joder la existencia le obligó a quedarse vigilando y cuidándolo para que no muriera ahogado en sus propios mocos. En esa ocasión se sintió como un completo y grandísimo imbécil por alcanzar a ilusionarse, Fran lucia tan débil, sonrojado, húmedo y vulnerable que no le resulto una molestia quedarse viéndolo toda la noche con la excusa de cumplir su deber solo por ver esa faceta encantadora a la vista y que hacia palpitar tan rápido a su endemoniado corazón, pero la vida no es bella y ese chico le recordó el porqué un asesino sádico como él no podía nunca bajar la guardia y mostrar una pizca bondad. _"Lo mejor es que se vaya Sempai, ver su horrendo rostro hace que me enferme más, además no es como si me este ayudando en algo, estúpido príncipe caído",_ le dijo esa vez rompiendo su burbuja y echándolo del cuarto. Eran esos momentos en que deseaba disecarlo cual rana de laboratorio; Un bastardo insensible y malagradecido, eso es lo que el segundo mejor ilusionista del mundo era.

Apenas si le había dirigido la palabra desde esa ocasión, presentía que el menor se había percatado de su resentimiento pero fuera así o no, nunca hizo nada para intentar arreglar las cosas, ¿y arreglar qué?, la única manera en que su relación fuese aun peor es si alguno de los dos estuviese muerto; Ahora ambos se encaminaban hacia la guarida donde liquidarían a esos despreciables hombres. Rápidamente dieron por terminado el asalto con una gran pila de cadáveres destripados bajo sus pies, dividieron sus caminos dentro de aquel recinto con el ánimo de dar con el paradero de las chicas en cautiverio lo más pronto posible ya que seguro requerían atención médica. Por ser el más rápido las encontró primero, serian unas 40 mujeres las secuestradas y por las marcas y demás no quería ni enterarse de los detalles; Las ayudó a salir una por una como todo un caballeroso príncipe que era, Fran se había encargado de llamar a los paramédicos, su parte ya estaba cumplida y era hora de volver a la mansión.

Una de las chicas con aproximadamente unos 20 años, se aferro a él con el rostro lloroso y magullado por los golpes, sollozaba una mezcla de palabras que en síntesis exclamaban la amargura y tristeza de su experiencia, la soledad y temor que la agobiaban y la melancolía de que su hermosura e inocencia estaba ahora teñida de oscuridad. –"Tranquila, debemos irnos ahora pero la ayuda está en cami-"- La mujer se aferro con fuerza a su camisa –"Oye, todo irá bien"- Con el tiempo esos nuevos sentimientos habían despertado en él una sensibilidad que nunca pensó podría llegar a sentir, era molesto pero a veces útil, con una cualidad como esa seguro calmaría a la joven, solo debía decir las palabras correctas para poder volver junto a Fran quien lo esperaba a menos de 15 metros. –"Además, no importa lo que esos hombres te hayan hecho, nunca podrán destruir lo hermosa que eres, eso es algo que nunca nadie podrá arrebatarte"-.

El sonrojo en su rostro fue el aviso de que ya podía irse en paz, se la quito amablemente de encima pero antes de marcharse ella hablo de nuevo –"Muchas gracias…no sé quién eres pero todo lo que has hecho por mi…nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable y dulce…creo que cualquier chica seria afortunada de estar a tu lado"- Se sintió incomodo por el comentario pero lo paso por alto, no la desmintió por el contrario contesto con una encantadora sonrisa y se adentro en el bosque; Se sentía bastante bien consigo mismo, su humor había mejorado ya que pocas veces por no decir nunca, alguien le agradecía por algo y aun si fuese una vieja desconocida su subconsciente necesitaba algo de gratitud para subir su maltrecha autoestima.

-"Si hubiese sabido que la misión terminaría con una de sus típicas y aleatorias conquistas habría intercambiado tareas con el estúpido pulpo del trueno, ambos son igual de depravados y mujeriegos, no dejan pasar ni una pero no se puede esperar más de un príncipe falso y caído"- Su típica sonrisa desapareció y fue dejado atrás por le menor que a diferencia suya siguió caminando incluso le pareció que ahora andaba más rápido que antes.

-"Q-Que?..."- No era la primera ni sería la última vez que le hablaba en ese tono, el dolor punzante provino de la recriminación infundada. _'Típicas' 'Aleatorias' 'Depravado' 'Mujeriego'_ , desde que lo conoció por primera vez había salido con menos de un puñado de chicas sin llegar nunca a nada más serio que un rato de distracción, desde que se enamoro estúpidamente apenas si miraba de reojo a alguien fuese hombre o mujer, y para completar lo comparaba con la persona que sabia le causaba mas repugnancia al ilusionista y a él mismo. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que tanteaba agitadamente en sus bolsillos causándose unos cuantos cortes–"Suficiente…ya he tenido suficiente, imbécil"- .

-"¿Suficiente?, ¿Es que acaso una no le basta?, ¿Cuantas necesita entonces Bel Sempai?, no…no creo que usted sea del tipo que se contente con un numero…alguien como usted solo busca un momento de satisfacción y a la final nadie logra sus expectativas" - Fran detuvo sus pasos sin girarse, solo estaba estático al igual que él con el único movimiento de la fría brisa nocturna – "Las personas no somos más que un estorbo para ti, Belphegor". Arremetió contra el peliverde golpeándolo con fuerza por la espalda casi haciéndolo caer al suelo y obligándolo a girarse en su dirección con la mirada caída. El colmo, después de decir tantas cosas hirientes y humillantes ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, esto incremento su rabia.

–"¿Tan repugnante te resulto, Estúpida rana?..."- Su melancolía y frustración alcanzó un punto máximo y explotó arrojando esquirlas corto-punzantes –"¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE SALVADO EL TRASERO COMO PARA QUE DIGAS QUE SOLO BUSCO UN MOMENTO DE SATISFACCIÓN?¡, NO HABLES DE MI VIDA PERSONAL COMO SI LA CONOCIERAS, COMO SI AL MENOS TE IMPORTARA, MALDITO BASTARDO¡, NO TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MI VIDA ASÍ QUE ¿POR QUE CARAJOS TE CREES CON EL DERECHO A RECLAMARME?¡, NI SIQUIERA VALE LA PENA HABLAR CONTIGO DE ESTO¡, NO SABES NADA DE MI¡ RANA MISERABLE¡"- Clavó con ira un cuchillo en su sombrero arrojándolo al piso ahora rasgado a la mitad –"LÁRGATE¡, QUÉDATE¡, HAS LO QUE QUIERAS¡, ME VALE UNA HECTÁREA DE VERGA¡, SOLO NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HABLARME CON TU VENENOSA LENGUA¡, YA ESTOY HARTO, DAME POR MUERTO Y HAS CON TU VIDA LO QUE TE PLAZCA¡…agh…Eso es lo único que sabes hacer después de todo, Fran"-. El chico no dijo nada, sus pupilas esmeraldas titilaban observándolo con lo que parecía un destello húmedo, seguro era por el dolor del golpe y la fuerza de sus palabras; Siguió su camino chocando contra su hombro hasta perderse de vista. No quería verlo, hablarle o sentirlo, solo quería desaparecer; Eso se merecía por romper su máscara de apatía liberando sentimientos reprimidos que así debían haberse quedado por toda la eternidad.

Caminaba por el espeso bosque, con el pasar de los minutos la distancia que los separaba se había reducido a menos de 15 metros de diferencia en compañía de un silencio impecable y monumentalmente incomodo; Belphegor había tomado la delantera ya que solo observar ese gorro gigante haría a su corazón arder y carcomerse con más intensidad ya que esa maldita rana lo había llevado a su límite y ahora se encontraba completamente descarriado, lo mas irónico de la situación es que intentar ignorarlo por siempre era completamente inútil ya que trabajaban y vivían en la misma mansión, la vida es una perra sin gracia y al volver a casa deberían nuevamente compartir el mismo puto comedor; Aun si le arrojaba todos los cuchillos que traía no habría manera de desaparecer ese dolor que le flagelaba, ya nada parecía ser suficiente como para apaciguar la tortura que el peliverde le causaba, que azotaba su alma con un poder destructor superior a 1.000.000 llamas de tormenta. No importaba su apariencia menuda e inocente, ese chico era un verdadero y cruel asesino.

Eran las 8:30 PM cuando entraron al palacio Varia, ignoró el llamado a cenar y pasó derecho a su habitación la cual cerro de un portazo tan fuerte que por poco hay que cambiar la puerta. Se dejó caer de cara contra el colchón el cual golpeó múltiples veces ahogando gritos de frustración entre las cobijas –"MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡"- Se acostó boca arriba viendo la blancura de su techo que inevitablemente le recordó a su Kohai; No quería llorar, pero a pesar de sus tantas negaciones sus profundos ojos carmesís comenzaron a nublarse–"No es como si deseara no querer a nadie…es solo que no entiendo por porque putas tuve que enamorarme de él…acaso no hay otras personas en el mundo…¿POR QUÉ DE ESA JODIDA Y ESTÚPIDA RANA?¡"- Agarró lo primero que encontró a mano sobre su mesa de noche y lo aventó estrepitosamente contra el muro partiéndolo en mil pedazos. –"YO¡…yo no quiero volverlo ver…no más…no lo soporto más…¿ Por qué demonios no puedo simplemente olvidarlo?...eso sería mucho más fácil, ¿no?..."-.

Tres golpes a su puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad; Seguro era Lussuria preocupado por el hecho de que no bajo a comer o alguna estupidez como esa. Su cuarto era su refugio y solo allí dejaba al descubierto esa faceta patética suya por lo que a regañadientes le dio permiso de que ingresara.–"…El estúpido capitán de pelo largo dice que debemos presentar el informe escrito de la misión esta misma noche ya que mañana es el último domingo de cada mes donde se lleva a cabo a primera hora la rendición de cuentas con el noveno…"-.

Para su sorpresa y amargura fue Fran quien se asomó por la puerta. Aun no había decidido cómo afrontar toda la situación, y para hacerlo peor el menor que siempre mantenía esa expresión indiferente y estoica entró con una cara diferente a la usual; Tanto tiempo como compañeros de misiones le permitió diferenciar sus labios más contraídos de lo normal, cómo le desviaba la mirada sin hacer contacto directo, o su voz tan baja y casi inaudible. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a estallar como momentos antes a sí que lo mejor sería terminar la incómoda reunión rápidamente. –"Vete no te necesitó, puedo hacerlo solo"-. Se puso de pie para después encender su Pc.

-"Bien"- Dio la impresión de que el peliverde se devolvería por donde vino sin decir más pero para su sorpresa se giro de medio lado frunciendo el ceño y le aventó a la cabeza una botella mediana de plástico –"Por cierto ¡ tal vez esto le sirva de antídoto para mi venenosa lengua, estúpido Bel Sempai¡"- Atrapó el proyectil improvisado antes de que cayera al suelo y leyó la etiqueta: _"Zumo de Naranja"_. Más que el hecho de que le había traído algo de tomar, el que ese imperturbable chico le gritara notoriamente enfadado fue lo que realmente le extraño.

-"¿Qué putas te sucede?¡"- El golpe realmente había dolido, no como para sacarle sangre pero al menos se ganaría un bonito chichón. Fran calló por completo tratando de disimular la cólera que se notaba cada vez más –"Haré el informe, bien¡. ¿Qué más quieres de mi?¡, ¿Qué no has tenido ya suficiente por hoy?¡, no me jodas imbécil¡"-

-"Usted…no es un genio en lo más mínimo"- El más joven apretó los parpados con fuerza y se disponía marcharse, pero el príncipe no lo dejaría, no le permitiría salir victorioso de esa discusión, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir a buscarlo solo para reclamarle una vez más?. Lo tiró del brazo y de una patada cerró la puerta con ambos adentro, los ojos de Fran denotaban tanta sorpresa como nerviosismo al ser levantado del cuello de la camisa y apresado contra uno de los muros. –" ¿Por fin vas a matarme?, es lo que has querido desde la primera vez que llegue a Varia,¿ no?...si no puede ver más allá de su propio egoísmo y orgullo es mejor que lo termine de una vez, Príncipe falso"-. Fran hablaba con seguridad pese a lo débil de su voz.

Otra vez lo ofendía a su gusto, otra vez lo trataba de cobarde y estúpido, ¿matarlo?, si, esa era la única solución posible para un sádico destripador como él. Se armó con uno de sus cuchillos apuntándole al peliverde entre ceja y ceja, pero en medio de su desespero, se encontró directamente con esa pupilas color Jade; Ya no eran insensibles como la misma niebla, por primera vez desde que lo conocía esas pequeñas marcas bajo los ojos del ilusionista no eran lo único que descendía por sus pálidas mejillas. –"AGHRRR, MALDICIÓN¡"- Dejó caer su arma y golpeó la pared a centímetros del rostro del menor con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos sin importar las posteriores y dolorosas consecuencias. –"No puedo…no puedo matarte, Fran...podría matar a cualquier persona en este jodido mundo, pero no a ti…"- Susurró a su oído jadeando por la agitación del momento. –"Eres libre de odiarme y aborrecerme por toda la eternidad"- Lo liberó y se disponía a sentarse en su silla pero no pudo dar más de 2 paso antes de caer afligido al suelo. No había manera de caer más bajo que eso, ya era prácticamente seguro que cada vez que el ilusionista así lo quisiera podría humillarlo, insultarlo y despreciarlo; Reconfirmó lo que ya bien sabia: ' _Estar enamorado te vuelve un puto masoquista'._

-"Bel Sempai…yo no lo odio…es por eso que es tan difícil soportarlo todo…si lo odiara o aborreciera mi vida sería mucho más fácil y menos tortuosa"- Alzó la vista y allí estaban las hermosas esmeraldas derramando sin cesar esas cristalinas gotas una tras otra –"Qui-Quisiera odiarlo…agh-agh…de esa manera los insultos, golpes, comentarios y cortadas no dolerían tanto…quizás así no sufría con su felicidad egoísta, con sus maltratos, con su narcisismo…yo agh..agh…soy el que no puede soportarlo más…ya he tenido suficiente, Belphegor"-.

Después de admirar su rostro sonrojado, empapado en llanto y lleno de sollozos ya nunca más podría verlo de la misma manera, nunca más como el ilusionista corazón de piedra con que había tratado tanto tiempo. Fran se limpio torpemente el rostro y caminó tambaleante hasta la salida –"Espera…Fran"- Las manos húmedas del peliverde le dificultaban abrir la puerta.-"Fran¡"- Alargó su mano en dirección a la rana pero se sentía tan distante en esos momentos en que solo quería abrazarlo, limpiar el mismo su llanto; Por dios, como quería besarlo aun si después lo abofeteara, quería tantas cosas pero él se marchaba una vez más –"FRAN¡"- Consiguió ponerse de pie al tiempo que los cristales del menor se abrieron de par en par encontrándose por primera vez con los suyos al descubierto _"Lo lamento¡, no te vayas por favor"_ Quiso gritarle pero el nudo en su garganta por el propio llanto que surgió por primera vez desde que recordaba se lo impidió, abrió su temblorosa boca y en la mirada del contario se leía a la perfección la necesidad de que algo saliera de sus rosados labios, algo que ambos necesitaban con urgencia. Pero fue muy tarde.

Habían pasado 2 vidas desde que se lo presentaron como Fran el ilusionista aprendiz de Rokudo Mukuro, largos años y batallas en que se enfrentaron y pelearon mano a mano, tantos putos segundos desperdiciados en golpizas, insultos y rabietas; Cada maldito momento en que pudo haberle dicho sin más esas dos jodidas palabras. Pero el destino es una puta mierda y cuando más le urgía la brillantez de su mirada aguamarina esta se desvaneció entre la espesa niebla rosa que invadió su cuarto sin previo aviso.

-"FRANN¡"- Gritó sin poder ver nada, sin tener la más mínima idea del desastre que les había alcanzado; Tosía por el humo que se dispersaba de a poco hasta que vislumbró una figura frente a él –"¿FRAN?¡"- Pero no era su rana, el ilusionista por el que en lugar de matarlo entregaría su vida. La rabia y el terror lo invadieron al no encontrar por ninguna esquina de su cuarto al peliverde que amaba, desapareció sin dejar rastro de su exótica belleza, ni siquiera de su inocente versión de 8 años. La persona frente a él no significaba nada para su corazón abatido y sin más deseo que ese chico que atravesó su corazón anidando en él, apoyó críticamente uno de sus cuchillos en la garganta del desconocido que como respuesta le apuntó con su arma de fuego–"¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES Y QUE DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A FRAN?!"-.

 **Inglaterra, Wammy's House:**

 **POV MATT:**

Mail Jeevas sacudía sus sudados cabellos rojos tratando de sacarse ese insoportable calor de media mañana, su entrenamiento de artes marciales había terminado por lo que retornaba a su hogar y se preparaba sicológicamente para el adiestramiento en armas de fuego asignado para las horas de la tarde; Como odiaba tener que esforzarse tanto para algo que ni siquiera fue iniciativa suya; Los días eran tan monótonos desde que apenas si se cruzaba 3 veces al día a Mello y eso si corría con suerte. –"Tks…¿Cómo demonios es que me está empezando a gustar las clases de lucha?…las golpizas de Misora Sensei deben haberme atrofiado algo en el cerebro"- Hablaba para sí mismo en la soledad del jardín de la casa Wammy, todos los chicos deberían estar en clases pero claro por ser el tercero en la línea sucesoral para ser el próximo L, él debía partirse el culo en la arena de combate.

Se recostó en una de las bancas del patio cubierta por la sombra de un gran árbol y allí recordó con desdén como había empezado todo: La video llamada confidencial por parte de L dirigida a Roger, Near, Mello y Matt hace 2 semanas. El caso Kira estaba por cerrarse luego de 5 largos años, ahora el mundo contemplaba la recta final entre la batalla del mejor detective del mundo y KIRA el asesino en masas más reconocido de toda la historia; Era por esto que como medida de contingencia la preparación de los tres chicos debía intensificarse, así lo había ordenado el mismo L: Nate River y Mihael Kheel ocupaban ahora el 90% de su tiempo a resolver casos reales, simulacros, test y puzle de un nivel de complejidad imposible para alguien común de sus edades, incluso para la mayoría de las personas promedio, ambos jóvenes deberían estar al máximo de preparación en caso de que el deceso de L ocurriera.

El rubio nació con dotes innatos de carisma para las relaciones sociales, sin mencionar su magistral inteligencia y creatividad; Near por su lado poseía un cerebro digno de un monumento, con un coeficiente intelectual por los cielos y un alto nivel de concentración que lo mantenía en la posición número 1 en notas sin embargo carecía de la destreza para interactuar con los demás, con la realidad fáctica, un ánimo intrépido y proactivo que a Mello le sobraba. Pero solo podía haber un sucesor lo que había desencadenado en esa lucha incesante por ver quién era superior.

En esa ocasión L pidió quedar a solas con él, su desconcierto era innegable ya que oficialmente siempre había estado por debajo de Mello y Near en casi todos los aspectos, su mente vagaba por cosas mucho más importantes: Videojuegos y el Tabaco. Nunca pensó que le tendría en cuenta para algo importante, el titulo de tercero era casi un adorno mas el azabache no lo veía así: _"Tu maestría con las computadoras, circuitos, cualquier dispositivo electrónico y la misma destreza a la hora de realizar trabajos manuales es por mucho superior a la de Near y Mello, incluso mejor que la mía. Conozco toda la información sobre ti Matt, tu más grande don…la idiosincrasia de tu intelecto y pericia en diferentes áreas te en riña por ser mi sucesor…incluso con altas probabilidades de llegar a ser el numero 1; Es por eso que no entiendo las razones de por qué lo ocultas y limitas tus propias capacidades. Es frustrante ver tanto talento desperdiciado, nunca te presione pues es tu decisión el nivel de crecimiento que desees alcanzar, pero en estos momentos de crisis no hay lugar para dudas. Matt, te necesito al máximo de tus capacidades es por eso que aplicarte el mismo régimen intensivo que a ellos seria inocuo pues como ambos sabemos es algo en lo que no requieres mayor entrenamiento solo producción intelectual; Es por eso que para ti he planeado algo diferente, algo que ni Near o Mello tienen la fisonomía más adecuada o el mismo interés en manejar o desarrollar, si lo consiguieras no tendría la menor duda de que un día podrías superarles y tal vez con un poco de suerte de vencerme a mí, no pienses en ser el número uno en la cadena de sucesión…piensa en ti mismo por primera vez, no sirve de nada mantenerte atrás y derrochar tanto talento por miedo a herir a alguien más._

-"Y por esa huevonada ahora debo agarrarme a puños, patadas y balazos -que aunque de mentiras duelen como una patada en el culo -con una agente profesional del FBI, Puto KIRA¡, debería morirse y ya¡. ¿Ser el numero 1?, por favor¡, ¿Por qué demonios querría convertirme en alguien famoso, misterioso, prepotente? ¡, grandísima porquería¡, Soy gamer ganador por quinta vez consecutiva de los torneos mundiales de Tetris, Mario Cars, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty y Gears Of Wars; Cualquiera de esos premisos vale más que ser el puto L¡ Solo alguien estúpido y egoísta podría anhelar ese título¡"-. Gritó irritado.

-"¿Estúpido y egoísta?. Qué manera de describirme, Matto"- Se sentó inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, giró su rostro con una temblorosa sonrisa y tal como se imagino allí estaba el esbelto y sexy rubio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y sus hermosos ojos azulados apuntando a matar. Ni siquiera se preguntó que había hecho para enfadarlo de tal manera, Mello era la persona más volátil en el mundo y pese a ser su mejor amigo de toda la vida, era él la principal víctima de sus enojos, golpes y berrinches.

Mail era la única persona a la que Mihael Kheel le tenía una sincera y leal confianza aunque no le demostrara como era debido; Cuando estaban juntos podían ser ellos mismos en su máxima expresión, el Mello que todos conocían insultaba a diestra y siniestra enojándose con facilidad, y Matt por su parte disfrutaba en silencio pegado a su PSP con un cigarrillo en sus labios el cual ayudaba a repeler las conversaciones innecesarias con gente que le importaba un carajo. Tras ser la primera persona en hablarle el día en que llego al orfanato para niños superdotados 'Wammy House', y ver en sus ojos aquella valentía y honestidad le juró que serian amigos por siempre; De ahí hasta ese mismo instante habían transcurrido más de 10 valiosos años en los cuales su determinación de estar a su lado se volvía cada vez más fuerte, de complacerlo seguirle el juego en cualquier loca y suicida idea, de quererlo pese a sus tantos errores.

Se sentía felizmente honrado de ser el único en apreciar los escasos momentos de debilidad, amabilidad, ternura y bondad del oji azul pero sería falso limitarse a eso, tanto su mal genio como su ocasional dulzura, el que fuese el único capaz de comprender y aceptar su forma de ser antisocial, adicciones y ese maniático habito por perderse en los pixeles de su computadora, eran tantas las cosas que con el tiempo habían trasformado esa maravillosa e irremplazable amistad en algo mucho más fuerte y complicado que eso. ¿Cuál fue el momento preciso en que se enamoró de su mejor amigo? nunca podría contestar esa pregunta aun así juró por todos los cielos nunca romper su vinculo, y eso implicaba con certeza que debía tragarse todos esos sentimientos e incluso quedarse estático en su tercer puesto; No haría nada que lo alejara de Mello, una cosa es que el chico se enfureciera con él pues a la final siempre volvía con esos pucheros rabiosos llamándole perro y pidiéndole que le comprara chocolate, la mejor manera en que Mello pedía disculpas para volver a ser lo que eran. Mail Jeevas nunca se atrevería o perdonaría el destruir su amistad.

-"N-NO¡ no me refería a ti Mel¡, yo solo ¡…bueno, pensé que estaba solo en primer lugar…"- Levantó sus googles para verlo con mayor claridad, el chico realmente lucia iracundo pero había algo más, sus manos temblaban e incluso el vibrato en sus labios, había algo peor detrás de ese reclamo.

-"No tiene sentido que lo niegues imbécil. Matt…no lo creía en un principio pero después de oír tu confesión…¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, perro sarnoso?¡ ...siempre me asegurabas que no te importaba L o Kira…yo te creí todo este tiempo¡…MALDITO CABRON, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HAS ENGAÑADO?¡"- Atajó el puño dirigido a su pecho antes de que lograra su cometido, por fin ponía en práctica su entrenamiento sin embargo otra cosa era la realidad y Misora Naomi aun no le enseñaba como luchar pese a un conflicto de intereses, por esa razón no pudo esquivar el codazo en su mandíbula que logró reventarle el labio.

-"Mello…nunca te he mentido respecto a querer ser L"- Su boca sangraba pero no le prestó atención, su mayor preocupación era el menor que respiraba agitadamente como a punto de un colapso nervioso. –"Tal vez deberías ir a descansar, puedo ir por chocolate caliente y unas cuantas barras, las llevare a la habita-"- Esta vez logró retroceder justo antes de que la patada le diera de lleno en el rostro –"Bien¡, cual putas es tu problema esta vez?¡, Es que acaso Near te volvió a patear el trasero en las pruebas?¡, y yo que pensaba que ahora que se la pasan siempre juntos ya te habías conseguido un nuevo mejor amigo¡"-. No le gustaba tener que gritarlo y más si el insulto implicaba a la bola de pelos, pero de vez en cuando servía para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-"AHORA TE LAS VIENES A DAR DE INOCENTE¡ FUE GRACIAS A EL IMBÉCIL DE NEAR QUE ME ENTERE DE TODO¡, MATT, ESTA NO TE LA PERDONARE NUNCA¡, Y DICES SER MI JODIDO AMIGO¡"- Algo hizo _Bum_ en su interior;Desde que sus cursos intensivos habían dado inicio un resentimiento había crecido paulatinamente, trataba de convencerse que era paranoia suya pero inevitablemente sentía celos de la nueva relación que tenía su mejor amigo con el peliblanco, ya no discutían tanto inclusive Near le prestaba sus juguetes aunque Mel no los usara, los ratos que antes pasaban juntos las dos Ms ahora eran exclusivos del numer donde solo ellos se enclaustraban en los casos y acertijos dejados por L, incluso las veces que buscaba como loco a Mello para ver una peli o con la simple intención de darle un chocolate y verlo sonreír angelicalmente al comerlo, allí lo encontraba junto a ese bastardo leyendo algún documento en uno de los computadores e incluso riendo de quien sabe que mierdas. Lo emputaba tanto, pero cuando podía hablar con el rubio le hacía olvidar todos esos amargos sentimientos; Pero Mihael lo había provocado, y eso de olvidar el tema ya no le fue posible.

-"Hahaha¡, ¿ Acaso te estás oyendo Mello?, ¿ahora andas de compinche con Near?, anda ve a que te compre chocolate a la 1:00 AM, a que te cepille el cabello cuando estés tan ocupado que ni tiempo tengas para eso y a que mate las arañas que te aparecen en la regadera, anda¡…No debería sorprenderme después de todo ustedes tienen mucho más en común no es de extrañar que ya ni me saludes por los pasillos, que te vea solo cuando se te da la gana de aparecer¡. Esta vez me paso por los huevos tus jodidos reclamos, si viene de algo dicho por esa asquerosa pelusa andante no gastaré mi tiempo discutiendo contigo."- Caminó a paso acelerado por miedo a recibir una patada voladora, le sorprendió un poco el no ser perseguido dementemente por los pasillos, Había actuado de la manera correcta, ¿No es así?. Mello había enloquecido allí abajo y por algo que no estaba en la posición de juzgar y sin ánimos de comprender.

Llegó a la recamara que compartían y se quitó su chaqueta para desacalorarse un poco; La insensatez de Mel y esos celos reprimidos le habían atacado y su humor normalmente tranquilo y amable mutaba en frustración y enojo, necesitaba de ambos si quería enfrentarse al rubio que seguro atentaría contra su integridad física pronto. –"TU¡, HIJO DE PUTA¡¿COMO OSAS DEJARME HABLANDO SOLO?¡"-Creyó que la puerta se rompería con el estrepitoso golpe que sufrió al cerrarse dejándolo a solas con Mello –"¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN JODIDAMENTE MENTIROSO, MAIL JEEVAS?¡"- El rubio le arrojó cojines y uno que otro recipiente que esquivó con facilidad.

-"Mihael, si te dije mi nombre no es para que lo andes gritando por ahí, por nuestra propia seguridad, recuerdas?"- Le habló en un claro sarcasmo que sabia le sacaría aun mas de quicio –"Ok, perdón Mel, no fue mi intención…¿podemos pasar la página?, mira que hace mucho no estábamos un tiempo a solas, podemos jugar o lo que tu-"- El rostro de puma a punto de atacar del menor evidenció que la cosa no terminaría tan fácilmente; El oji azul golpeó con fuerza el muro tumbando un diploma enmarcado que colgaba de él, pero algo aun más devastador había empezado y era el ver como el rostro delicado del rubio poco a poco se iba opacando inmerso en una mueca de melancolía tan escasas como detestadas, él luchaba día a día para evitar que su querido amante del chocolate sufriera-"Mello, las cosas no son como crees…se que estas bajo mucho estrés con esto del caso Kira, es por eso que-"-

-"Todos lo sabían ¡, todos excepto yo…acaso no soy tu mejor amigo?, IMBÉCIL¡"- Era esa expresión entre ira y desesperación la que más le provocaba apaciguar, pero en alguien como Mello era tan fácil como detener un huracán. No contestó, por el contrario esquivó su mirada en busca de su amado vicio una bendición cuando pasaba por un momento de grave presión, pero cuando apenas si había apoyado el cigarro en sus labios, el rubio se lo arrebató y pisoteó agresivamente. –"APARENTAS SER GENTIL, DESINTERESADO Y BUENO CONMIGO PARA DESPUÉS ESCABULLIRTE A MIS ESPALDAS Y GANAR EL PUESTO DEL SUCESOR DE L Y NI SIQUIERA TUVISTE LOS HUEVOS PARA DECIRME LA VERDAD DE FRENTE¡"-

-"Mello…no es como piensas, yo no quería hacerlo…"- Retó al mismo diablo posando su mano sobre el hombro de Mel, en esas circunstancia podía arrancársela de un mordisco – "Fue L…él lo ordeno, lamento si-"-. De una palmada el chico lo esquivó con la mirada gacha.

-"N-NO CULPES A L DE TUS ERRORES ¡"- Y ahí estaba de nuevo con esa puta idolatría hacia el mejor detective del mundo, enserio que ya le sonaba a disco rayado. -…Agente del FBI, te botaste con todo, ¿No es así Matt?. Mientras Near y yo resolvíamos casos de talla mundial tu aprendías a dar pataditas?¡ HAHAHA como si eso pudiese llevarte al primer puesto¡, IDIOTA¡, si lo que quieres es superarme demuéstralo imbécil¡, tus notas son lamentables, tu memoria igual y ni hablar de tu habilidad para resolver casos¡; Para lo único que sirves es para cosas inútiles y patéticas como apretar los botones de tu consola, para formatear calculadoras, para ser una puta chimenea y el chico de los mandados¡. ¿COMO SI ALGUIEN COMO TU PUDIESE LLEGAR A SER L?, NO ME HAGAS REÍR ¡"-.

Se quedo estático, él nunca quiso sobresalir entre la multitud, como también era verdad que sacaba notas bajas apropósito y cometía errores de cálculo por propia voluntad para no quedar de primero, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo conseguir el título de sucesor, todos sus entrenamientos los empezó a desarrollar por la presión y el miedo de que le echaran de la mansión por no obedecer órdenes de mayor jerarquía; Nunca se había sentido tan humillado por ser quien era y el hecho de que fuese Mello el que apretara el gatillo, le enterraba mil agujas en el pecho. Lo pudo haber aplastado a él y a la bola de pelos pero retrocedió por su amistad, por su amor, siempre detrás del rubio como su secuaz, su cómplice, su perro fiel y de esa manera era la persona más feliz del mundo, solo deseaba vivir así lo que le restaba de vida fuese el rubio coronado como L o no; Porque creía que Mello lo entendía, que era el único en el mundo que quería y apreciaba su frikismo, su adicción por los videojuegos, que toleraba y aceptaba su aliento a tabaco, que pese a su despistada y alienada naturaleza lo apreciaba, quería, amaba así fuese solo como su mejor amigo. Pero ya no era así, la ambición lo había cegado y demostró en ese instante que vencer a Near e incluso a su único verdadero amigo era lo más importante en su existencia, el resto de mundo quedaba en un segundo plano y que pisotearía a quien fuese con el fin de lograr su cometido. –"Vete…quiero estar solo, Mello"-.

Mel parecía no creer lo que oía pero Matt ya no tenía la paciencia para tratarlo en esos momentos, si no abandonaba el cuarto diría cosas que se había guardado por mucho, Mello debía irse antes de que no pudiese reprimir la amargura por más tiempo.-"Ahora te haces el digno ¡ el único culpable aquí eres tu¡…siempre decías que me ayudarías a ganar, a ser el mejor, que serias mi Watari cuando sucediera a L…veo que esa promesa te importa una mierda, QUE YO TE IMPORTO UNA MIERDA¡"-.

-"CÁLLATE¡, SOLO CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA, MIHAEL¡"- Su respiración se agitó con ese grito que dejo congelado y con los ojos y boca igual de abiertos por la sorpresa al menor; El pelirrojo nunca había explotado de dicha manera, cuando Mello lo llevaba a su límite solo agachaba la cabeza hasta que las cosas se suavizaran; Pero acusaciones como estas, cuando alegaba que su amistad era falsa, no podía quedarse callado y oír tantas cosas devastadoras –"¿COSAS INÚTILES Y PATÉTICAS, ENSERIO?¡ ALGUNA VEZ TE HE JUZGADO POR QUIEN ERES, POR TUS DEFECTOS Y VIRTUDES?¡, NUNCA¡. JAMÁS HE PRETENDIDO SUPERARTE¡, APLASTARTE¡, SIEMPRE HE ESTADO A TU LADO AYUDÁNDOTE A VENCER¡, ¿O ES QUE NO RECUERDAS CADA PUTA VEZ QUE TE CAÍSTE Y NOS LEVANTAMOS JUNTOS?¡, NO ESTOY A TU LADO PORQUE SEA UN INSERVIBLE PERRO FALDERO¡, LO HAGO PORQUE QUIERO HACERLO¡, PORQUE ME GUSTA ESTAR CONTIGO¡, PORQUE YO DARÍA MI PATÉTICA VIDA POR TI¡…¿PERO SABES UNA COSA?¡, ME CANSE¡, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME MENOSPRECIES, DE QUE NO VALORES LAS COSAS QUE HAGO POR TI¡, NUNCA TE PEDÍ UN 'GRACIAS' PERO AL MENOS TU APRECIO SI LO ESPERABA¡, QUE MALDITA DECEPCIÓN¡"-.

Las manos de Mello temblaban al igual que sus labios, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría pero a esas alturas era irrelevante si se debía al hecho de no tener razón por primera vez en su jodida vida. –"Matt…yo no qui-"-. ¿Buscaba la verdad?, pues la obtendría, y si después de saberlo todo aun tenia ánimos de pelear y discutir, entonces se podía ir a la concha de su madre.

Su garganta ardía, nunca había gritado de esa manera pero aun le quedaba algo por decir, y lo haría aun si le sangraban los labios –" Memoria eidética…la poseo desde que nací; Nunca te lo había dicho porque no quería sonar prepotente o superdotado tanto que te pudieses sentir inferior a mí, nunca he querido eso Mel…puedo recordar cada puto detalle de mi vida, cada cosa que he oído, visto o aprendido, cada fórmula matemática, cada resultado, cada evidencia y prueba de un caso, cada carácter que note en las personas, cada conversación, cada dirección, cada clave, cada dígito, cada rostro, combinación, operación, combos…Aun así solo la uso para los videojuegos, cuando me siento en un computador a hacer lo que hago mejor, para acordarme donde deje la billetera o el celular, donde y cuando hay rebajas de chocolate pero nunca para los estudios o para trabajos prácticos y la razón te la he dicho desde la primera vez que te conocí: NO ME INTERESA SER EL MEJOR PINCHE DETECTIVE DEL MUNDO¡, NO BUSCO RECONOCIMIENTO NI HALAGOS. CUANDO L ME DIJO EN PRIVADO QUE YA ERA HORA DE DEJAR LA ESTUPIDEZ Y SACARLE PROVECHO A MIS CAPACIDADES, ME NEGUÉ ROTUNDAMENTE¡ PERO NO¡ EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA ME OBLIGÓ A ENTRENAR FÍSICAMENTE PORQUE A SU PARECER TU Y NEAR SON DÉBILES EN ESO, DIJO QUE SI QUERÍA HACER ALGO CON MI VIDA DEBÍA SER MEJOR QUE USTEDES¡. ASÍ ES MEL: TU PUTO DIOS ES QUIEN QUIERE QUE SEA SUPERIOR A TI¡, ÉL QUE QUIERE QUE TE PISOTEE¡, QUE LLEGUE A SER EL MALDITO NUMERO UNO¡, POR ESO NO TE LO DIJE¡, PORQUE SABÍA QUE TE ROMPERÍA EL CORAZÓN QUE TU MALDITO ÍDOLO NO TE CREYERA CAPAZ DE VENCERME¡, QUE NUEVAMENTE RECONOCIERA A ALGUIEN POR ENCIMA TUYO¡, NUNCA HE QUERIDO SER MEJOR QUE NADIE, NI SEGUIRLE LA CORRIENTE A ESE SUJETO QUE NI LA CARA DA, SI ACEPTE ES PORQUE NECESITABA DISTRAERME¡, PORQUE NO SOPORTABA MÁS ESTA SOLEDAD¡, ME ABANDONASTE POR SEGUIRLO A ÉL¡, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES HEMOS ESTADO A SOLAS DESDE QUE TODO ESTO EMPEZÓ?¡, ERES TU QUIEN ME DEJO ATRÁS Y HE TENIDO QUE CONFORMARME CON LAS MIGAJAS QUE ME DAS Y EL SER GOLPEADO 8 HORAS AL DÍA PARA NO SENTIRME TAN JODIDAMENTE SOLO¡"-.

No supo con certeza en qué momento había empezado a llorar o en qué instante su mejor amigo lo hizo de igual manera; Sus cuerdas vocales parecían a punto de reventar en sincronía con su corazón congelándose. –"Matto…Ma-att…agh...y-yo."- Liberó toda la frustración reprimida y aun si su preciado Mel parecía a punto de romperse como el cristal aun le restaba una última cosa por decir. Si su relación con Mello se había ido a la basura, entonces que todo terminara sin dejar la más mínima duda.

-"…Solo quiero ser yo mismo…el Geek, Gamer, Fumador, Hacker, Niño rata…hacer las cosas que me gustan, disfrutar y divertirme a mi extraña manera…pero sobre todo hacer todas esas cosas con la persona que quiero ¡ SI AMARTE ES UN PUTO DELITO, MIHAEL DISPÁRAME EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE¡"- Sacó apresuradamente la pistola entregada desde hace una semana para su defensa personal y apuntándose a si mismo se la ofreció casi obligándolo a tomarla con la mirada.

Nunca en su vida pensó que vería al ofensivo, violento y antipático Mihael Kheel sonrojado de esa manera. -" To-Tonto perro…"- Dijo el rubio claramente nervioso –"Mi Matto…"-. Mello sujetó su propio rostro con ambas manos escondiendo el rosa y las lagrimas; Era suficiente, necesitaba abrazarlo decirle que lo sentía, que se arrepentía de haberlo gritado de esa manera, que podía golpearlo las veces que quisiera hasta que volviera a sentirse feliz, que le compraría kilos de chocolate y muchas cosas más, pero cuando se disponía a dar un paso hacia el amor de su vida el simplemente se esfumó.

Intentó gritar su nombre pero fue en vano. No solo el rubio había desaparecido, toda la habitación en general se desvaneció y a su alrededor solo veía un brillante resplandor que por poco lo deja ciego. Tratar de moverse era inútil pues apenas si podía mantener la conciencia con ese horrible mareo que lo ataco, pese a esto pudo distinguir una silueta pasar justo a su lado, sin embargo algo lo jalaba con tanta velocidad que apenas si pudo vislumbrar un tono verdoso y una voz infantil. Bajó sus googles cerrando con fuerza sus parpados tratando de soportar el movimiento descontrolado, los ruidos distorsionados y luces intermitentes a su alrededor. Cuando sintió una extraña calma y un piso estable bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos viendo como la extraña niebla que lo rodeaba se iba dispersando. –"Mello?"- Susurró temeroso y con algo de duda al ver unos cabellos rubios pero segundos después sintió el filo rozar su yugular y lo supo, ese no era su amado choco-adicto y sin dudarlo contrarresto la amenaza con su arma de fuego.

* * *

Bien chicos, eso fue todo por el momento; La verdad estoy algo temerosa pues esto es algo nuevo para mi, se que puedo ser bombardeada por las fans del MattXMello pero la verdad le metí mi mayor esfuerzo y me gusto hacerlo, Compasión y amor para todos hahaha, espero actualizar pronto, y ojala le den una oportunidad. Bey Bey ^^


	2. La Desilusion de Un Amor Dulce

**Holis, ni para que me excuso chicos, cualquier cosa que diga no tendrá importancia, solo lo limitare a "incalculables compromisos académicos" , lo bueno es que ya casi me graduó :D, hahah pero teniendo cuanta mi trabajo sera un poco difícil mantener un ritmo estable. NO ABANDONARE MI Fic, es una de mis reglas y compromisos, y hipotéticamente si deba hacerlo dejo un resumen breve del final de la historia para que no tengan que inventarse su propio final o casas asi, perooooo tratemos de que eso no pase :) . Este Cap no avanzara mucho pero si presentara un lado de la historia diferente. Como es debido tengo que dedicarle esfuerzo a cada uno de los protagonistas en esta historia y luego de este Cap la trama y crisis de la historia ira revelando cosas y explicaciones, por ahora espero que disfruten este capitulo las personitas que sigan leyéndome heheh, sin más, Buena lectura ^^**

 **NOTA: Los personajes aqui referidos no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a la serie "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" de Akira Amano Sensei y a la serie "Death Note" de Tsugami Oba y Takeshi Obata**

* * *

 **AMORES CRUZADOS**

 **CAP. 2: La desilusión de un amor dulce.**

 **Inglaterra, Wammy House:**

 **POV MELLO:**

-"El testigo que desmentiría la coartada de Palmer, mantiene vinculo de sangre con la victima…la demás evidencia es circunstancial…además se verifico que el vehículo había sido robado 4 días antes del asesinato…con esto solo podemos probar que conocía a la occisa y que concurrían al mismo supermercado…AHH¡ MALDITA SEA¡"- Dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa tumbando un manojo de papeles y fotografías, daba igual, no es que sirvieran de mucha ayuda pensaba él. Mihael llevaba más de 4 horas estancado en ese caso, meditándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles ayudado por su computadora y la base de datos del FBI, pero sin ningún resultado eficaz hasta el momento.

Se paró de golpe, por poco derribando la silla que lo sostenía, estaba frustrado por ser nuevamente derrotado por el peliblanco y como si las cosas no pudiesen ser aun peores, busco en todos sus bolsillos señas de su dulce adicción pero no halló más que empaques de aluminio vacíos. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que pateaba con fuerza una de las mesas; Esa mañana había sido un fiasco en su preparación como detective y toda esa desgracia se la debía al maldito de Matt.

La noche anterior había llegado bastante tarde a su habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con esa soñada escena frente a sus ojos: El pelirrojo se había quedado dormido sentado en su cama junto a un vaso de chocolate que en algún momento estuvo caliente, era obvio que lo había esperado hasta tarde y con su bebida favorita; Pero ese día y noche fueron dedicados exclusivamente a su adiestramiento, no había visto a Mail desde que salió en la madrugada antes de que el chico se despertara. Lo atacó la culpa inevitablemente, sabía muy bien el cuanto se estaban distanciando por culpa del caso Kira; Pero él necesitaba de eso, de la competencia por quien sucedería a L, su meta final era ese título y hasta ese preciso instante estaba seguro que Matt era el único compartía y comprendía su ambición. _"Mel"_ Susurró entre sueños su mejor amigo y no puedo evitar sonrojarse; Ese estúpido soñaba con él, seguro era en algún escenario de videojuego o alguna frikesa suya, por más que deseara otra cosa sabía que era imposible. Lo había arropado con su propia cobija pasando la noche en vela a centímetros de él, viendo lo calmo de su respirar, como el mechón de su frente se movía con el vibrar del viento; Joder, como le enfurecía que ese idiota hiciera latir su corazón tan desenfrenadamente sin siquiera hablar, que fuese el único con la capacidad de hacerlo ruborizar exigiéndole desarrollar el arte del camuflaje a la perfección desde que descubrió que eso de "Mejores amigos" ya no bastaba para describir el afecto que sentía por él, pero como era de esperarse del despistado perro que tenia por compañero de cuarto, no parecía darse ni por enterado de sus sentimientos, bueno tampoco es que Mello fuera muy cariñoso, pero demonios¡, debía darse cuenta aun con los golpes e insultos, después de todo eran exclusivos suyos y cada moretón era dado desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Con un cansancio monumental se había despertado a las 6:00 AM para empezar con un caso nuevo, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, ahora se sentía frustrado y estúpido; ¿Como pretendía llegar al primer puesto si tan minúsculo gesto podía distraerlo de tal manera?. Se recostó contra una de las estanterías sobándose los ojos en busca de la concentración y calma que bien sabia no poseía. –"No deberías ser tan descuidado Mello, estos son documentos confidenciales"- Near se agachó por debajo de la mesa para así recoger los papeles víctimas del ataque de ira.

-"Tu cállate Maldito enano con suerte ¡"- Con su típica mirada vacía, Nate se sentó en la mesa contigua preparando su material de trabajo. No era extraño para el peliblanco aquellos insultos, tantos años tratando al rubio habían desarrollado una capacidad de ignorar por completo sus berrinches, un nivel de concentración impresionante teniendo en cuenta lo escandaloso que el numero dos podría llegar a ser.

-"No has dormido, tienes unas ojeras descomunales Mello, ¿Como pretendes superarme si ni siquiera cuidas de ti mismo?…ya deberías saber que sin importar el resultado de esto, no vas a tener a tu mayordomo y niñero para toda la vida"- El menor no alcanzó a abrir uno de los sobres cuando Mello pateo su mesa desordenando todo sobre ella –"En ti no es raro un show dramático como este, sin embargo siempre pareces mantener tu cerebro funcionando de todas formas, me pregunto que es diferente esta vez…podría ser qu-"-

–"No es tu jodido problema, puta bola de pelos ¡"- No iba a dejar al sabelotodo darle lecciones de vida, primero le partiría la cara –"Claro que te superare Near, te pisoteare y luego de eso nadie se interpondrá entre L y yo, eso es todo¡"- Excepto que no era todo. El duelo con River siempre había sido constante pero nunca lo había agobiado tanto como en esos momentos, nunca sintió la eminente presión de vencerlo, es por eso que ponía cada mínima célula de su cuerpo al límite para superarlo, pero esto había traído un desgaste físico, mental y aun más importante, estaba corroyendo de a pequeños bocados la única relación significativa en su vida. Al principio Matto trataba de acomodarse a su nuevo horario de trabajo pero de un momento a otro ya no le veía, cuando se escapaba un rato en la mañana con la excusa de ir por chocolate, lo buscaba en su cuarto, en la sala de computación, donde fuese, pero sin resultado, era como si lo estuviese evitando pues ¿qué otra explicación había?, ese inútil no hacía más que ir a las clases regulares y jugar videojuegos, entonces ¿Por qué ya no lo perseguía con esos ojos de cachorro?, ¿Por qué solo en las madrugadas y en las noches podía contemplar su hermosa cabellera?, ¿Es que se había cansado de él y su incesante lucha?, le resultaba imposible de considerar algo como eso pues el pelirrojo siempre se mostró complaciente y alentador, pero la verdad es que en las últimas semanas se notaba tan disperso como si algo más dominara su mente, como si él ya no fuese lo único importante en su vida. Le enojaba todo aquello, el mayor ni siquiera le daba explicaciones; Matt ya no era el mismo de siempre, lo sabia sin duda alguna y para confirmarlo esas tantas cajetillas de cigarrillo acumuladas e intactas como si por primera vez en su puta vida se preocupara por su salud. Algo o alguien estaban cambiando a su amado perro, alterando de su forma de ser, su comportamiento, apartándolo; Justo cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo una brecha se abría y sabía, cada segundo que pasaba junto a los casos de L, ese vacío entre ambos aumentaba. –"Matt no es mi mayordomo, es mi mejor amigo…algo que tu nunca entenderás. Él no es como tú o como yo, él es honesto y amable y nunca se metería en mi camino y haría mi vida un infierno como tú lo haces ¡…ASÍ QUE DEJA DE HABLAR DE ÉL COMO SI LO CONOCIERAS, MALDITO ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MATT¡"-.

El de tez pálida lo observo con esa expresión estoica y molesta, normalmente lo ignoraría de para volver a asuntos más importantes pero en lugar de eso sonrió ladinamente retomando la compostura y preparándose para comenzar su examen a la evidencia del caso a su cargo. –"Es curioso que digas eso Mello, no sabía que menospreciabas tanto el esfuerzo y trabajo de Matt, el siempre será mucho mejor persona que tu. A decir verdad me gustaría tener a alguien con su talento trabajando con nosotros, es una lástima que esto no sea lo más indicado para él, aun así no deberías ser tan desconsiderado con tu único amigo; El pobre ha trabajado arduamente y tu apenas si valoras su ayuda, que mal amigo eres Mello, me decepcionas."-

-"HIJO DE PUTA¡"- Corrió hacia él dando un fuerte patadon a su silla, el peliblanco cayó de espaldas en el suelo y pese al dolor en su trasero apenas si pareció inmutarse-"NO ME JODAS, BASTARDO¡, ¿QUE SABES TÚ SOBRE AMISTAD? TÚ NO SABES UNA MIERDA, PUTO LAME CULOS¡, ¿ADEMÁS DE QUE TRABAJO HABLAS, RETRASADO?¡, COMO SI MATT QUISIERA ESTAR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS¡, A ÉL SOLO LE IMPORTAN SUS VIDEOJUEGOS Y COMPUTADORES¡, ÉL ES…él es…"-. Retrocedió un poco sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, se notaba aun mas aturdido que el mismo peliblanco. Mail Jeevas había regresado a sus pensamientos para atormentarlo con su reciente lejanía, la bola de pelos nunca podría entender sus sentimientos ni los del pelirrojo, el solo tenía una lengua larga y sucia.

Nate cerró los ojos cruzándose de piernas en el suelo y luego de unos minutos de silencio levantó infantilmente uno de sus dedos posándolo sobre su labio inferior formando con sus labios esa sonrisa burlona que le fastidiaba a más no poder. –"Ya veo…que interesante Mello hehehe"- Ese bastardo pocas veces se reía, y esta vez fue de una manera tan sarcástica que no pudo contener la ira así que lo jaló de la camisa, arrojándolo fuertemente contra una de las mesas, no dudo en reclamarle a gritos e insultos de nuevo, ¿Que escondía el infeliz ese?, siempre se las daba de sabelotodo pero esta vez era diferente, lo implicaba a él y sus comentarios iban destinados a hacerlo quedar como un despistado y malnacido. No se dejaría, no lo haría pero cuando se disponía a plantarle un puño limpio en la mejilla, el menor retomó su semblante calmo –"Ya veo, Matt no te lo ha dicho, no es así Mello?...no es propio de él esconderte cosas pero supongo que tendrá sus propias preocupaciones, tal vez no confía en ti tanto como dice, es la única explicación…eso o que por fin está mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones; Hehehe bien jugado Matto, he de admitir que me ha engañado incluso a mi"- ¿De qué putas hablaba el bastardo ese?, ' _verdaderas intensiones'_ , ' _engaño'_ , que carajos era todo eso?, Mail nunca haría algo como eso, no a él –"Me pregunto desde hace cuanto ha pretendido mi lugar…tal vez desde siempre y fue por eso que se apego tanto a ti. Me intriga de verdad, tal vez deba preguntarle yo mismo ya que al parecer ni interés tiene en contarte la verdad a ti"-

Realmente se lo merecía. Lo aporreó fuerte en la mejilla haciendo que instantemente de su boca brotara ese liquido carmesí –"SI TE ATREVES A HABLAR MAL DE MATT NUEVAMENTE TE PARTIRÉ EL CRÁNEO, NEAR¡, NO MERECES NI MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE¡, TE MATARE, TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO INFELIZ¡"- Pero hasta el imperturbable Near se cansaba de ser golpeado, así que por autopreservasion decidió revelarle la verdad al rubio.

-"El hecho de que no sepas nada, hace claras sus intenciones. Mira Mello, no me interesa ayudarte pero hasta yo siento lastima por las personas así que te lo diré para que abras los ojos de una buena vez"- Quería patearlo hasta destrozarle sus órganos internos, pero pese a su altanera y molesta personalidad, la forma de su hablar denotaba que efectivamente algo se guardaba. Le dejó hablar porque confiaba plenamente en Matt, en que no había nada oscuro entre ambos, una cosa es que se habían alejado un poco pero le resultaba inconcebible en hecho de que el pelirrojo planeara un complot en su contra, no Mail, no su Matto…él nunca haría algo en su contra, el resto del mundo podía atentarlo, pero nunca su lindo cachorro -"Nosotros no somos los únicos que estamos recibiendo entrenamiento extremo para alcanzar el nivel superior que L requiere, desde hace semanas Matt ha comenzado su propio adiestramiento particular. En un principio cuando Roger me lo contó, pensé que era algo que hacía para pasar el tiempo lo cual me parecía bastante tonto, pero ahora lo comprendo mucho mejor; Mello, Matt está recibiendo entrenamiento en artes marciales, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de fuego y esto obedece a que quiere llegar al puesto del número uno en la cadena de sucesión pasando por encima de ti y de mi; Debo admitir que lo admiro, no me considero capaz de recibir esa clase de aprendizaje, no va conmigo aunque es lógico que ataque los puntos débiles a nuestras espaldas. Él ya es un maestro de lo digital, si le suma la fuerza y destreza física indudablemente sumaria puntos y llamaría la atención de L, luego tomaría un curso parecido al nuestro y en menos de nada llegaría al primer puesto."- El menor acomodó su silla haciendo caso omiso del dolor –"Un plan bien elaborado en mi opinión, no es como si se la vaya a dejar fácil, ahora deberé esforzarme más, tu deberías hacer lo mismo si no quieres que tu mejor amigo te parta el trasero y humille públicamente. Se ve que a él no le importara hacerlo ya que de otra manera te hubiera al menos dado aviso, es una buena jugada de su parte, como dicen: _'Debes mantener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca'_ , o simplemente no te considera lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su competencia"-.

Sus cristales celestes estaban abiertos por completo escuchando cada una de las palabras que salían de la podrida boca de su contrincante. –"Mientes…Matt no haría algo como eso…a él le importa un huevo L, ser el numero uno no va con él, me lo ha dicho cientos de veces¡, CÁLLATE¡, DEJA DE MENTIR, IMBÉCIL, TE MATARE¡, NO DEJARE QUE HABLES DE ESA MANERA SOBRE MATT¡"- Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse sin querer mientras gritaba apretando los puños. Lo que Near decía no tenía sentido, la persona que describía no era aquel que había sido su mejor amigo por más de 10 años, no era el gamer que le consentía y le encantaba hacerlo reír, que le traía chocolate sin importar las altas o tempranas horas, que le cedía su abrigo cuando el frió era insoportable, que le arrebataba esa amargura cuando la rabia y frustración parecían dominarlo. La persona que amaba era nunca podría ser culpable de lo que le acusaba River; La bola de pelos estaba mintiendo, trataba de engañarlo, debía creer en eso o todo su mundo perdería sentido. –"Matt…él y yo…él nunca haría algo como eso¡, traicionarme¡, vencerme¡, CÁLLATE¡ ,SOLO CÁLLATE¡, NO QUIERO OÍR TUS ESTUPIDECES Y TUS ILUSOS DELIRIOS DE GRANDEZA¡"-.

-"Que razón tendría para mentirte a estas alturas?, siempre te he vencido intelectualmente, no va conmigo atacarte emocionalmente o algo así, solo me pareció justo que lo sepas además de esa manera por fin los tres estamos en las mismas condiciones para competir. Si no me crees ve y pregúntale tu mismo, a esta hora normalmente terminan sus clases de lucha"- Near prendió su Pc y antes de que pudiese continuar con el sermón ya se encontraba solo en aquella biblioteca –"Creo que las cosas se pondrán feas para Matto"-.

-"Miente…miente...la puta bola de pelos miente¡, es imposible¡, Matto nunca me haría esto¡"- Murmuraba corriendo aceleradamente por los pasillos –"MATT¡ MATT¡ MATT¡ MATT¡ MATT¡"- Continuó gritando y golpeando puertas por toda la casa Wammy. El chico no estaba en su habitación, tampoco en los salones de clase, el ático, sótano, sala de computación, cocina y demás cuartos del lugar. Su cerebro vibraba de la desesperación y aquellas gotas transparentes comenzaron a caer mientras luchaba por no creer la situación que le habían soltado cual bomba.

Luego vino el desastre. Lo oyó de su propia y apetecible boca, aquel entrenamiento era cierto, luego la discusión, la confrontación, los puños, tantos gritos e insultos y finalmente lo abandono en el jardín. No lo odiaba pero como quería seguir magullándolo en esos momentos, ¿Qué se pasaba por los huevos sus reclamos?, tal vez si quería matarlo un poquito solamente, ni siquiera admitió la verdad, solo esquivo las acusaciones echándole en cara el molesto tiempo extra que ahora pasaba con Near, como si realmente lo disfrutara. Lo dejó de lado en aquel amplio jardín, solo con la rabia y esa sensación de traición; Por poco y vuelve a llorar, siempre pensó que aquel chico era el único en el mundo que lo comprendía y ahora ponía en duda su amor y amistad, como si tantos años no importaran, es cierto que él no era la persona más abiertamente agradecida en el mundo pero joder, lo quería con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada mechón de su rubio cabello y ¿Todo para qué?, ahora se marchaba dejándolo atrás, abandonándolo en un mundo donde sería el último. Tal como se había pronosticado, paso por su lado como si fuera un obstáculo que ni siquiera valía la pena enfrentar, pero no quería eso, tan solo quería ser alguien a quien amar; Esa era la verdad, le valía una mierda si le vencía, lo que dolía a mil era su traición, sus mentiras, su desinterés, él como hacía parecer su amistad como algo minúsculo. –Dime que es cierto…destrózame…hazme sentir una basura…recuérdame lo inferior y débil que soy…vénceme y se el número uno, pero…pero no me abandones...N-No me dejes solo, Matto"- Agachó la cabeza ocultando y limpiando con rapidez el llanto que no podía permitirse, por el contrario debía hacerle frente a ese infeliz traidor. –"Pagaras por eso Mail Jeevas…no tienes derecho a hacerme sufrir de esta manera…"-.

Luego de recorrer el camino hasta su habitación compartida, volvía a estar de frente al amor de su vida –"¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN JODIDAMENTE MENTIROSO, MAIL JEEVAS?¡"- Sacaba más excusas estúpidas, ¿Cómo se atrevía a esquivarlo cuando estaba más que claro sus propósito?, no era solo porque Near lo dijera, en esa posición no parecía existir otra razón a sus acciones -"Todos lo sabían ¡, todos excepto yo…¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amigo?, IMBÉCIL¡"- Se notaba nervioso ya que recurría a ese sucio cigarrillo - "APARENTAS SER GENTIL, DESINTERESADO Y BUENO CONMIGO PARA DESPUÉS ESCABULLIRTE A MIS ESPALDAS Y GANAR EL PUESTO DEL SUCESOR DE L Y NI SIQUIERA TUVISTE LOS HUEVOS PARA DECIRME LA VERDAD DE FRENTE¡"- Volvía a negar sus intenciones, jodido mitómano que había resultado su querido hacker, le emputaba tanto todo eso y para completar le hecho la responsabilidad a L, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver el gran detective en eso si ni siquiera había requerido su ayuda?, Lawliet nunca solicito a Matt para nada así que era la más ilógica de las justificaciones. –"Si lo que quieres es superarme demuéstralo imbécil ¡tus notas son lamentables, tu memoria igual y ni hablar de tu habilidad para resolver casos¡ Para lo único que sirves es para cosas inútiles y patéticas como apretar los botones de tu consola, para formatear calculadoras, para ser una puta chimenea y el chico de los mandados¡. ¿COMO SI ALGUIEN COMO TU PUDIESE LLEGAR A SER L?, NO ME HAGAS REÍR ¡"-. Su ira explotó al máximo diciendo cosas horribles; No solo cosas devastadoras, eran palabras y ofensas que su corazón nunca sentiría, que sabía tendrían una consecuencia destructora, pero el momento de agobio lo corrompió y ahora veía los ojos verdes de su amigo resplandeciendo sin poder creer todo lo que oía. Se excedió y lo supo con solo ver la cara de tristeza del mayor, ¿Pero como pedir perdón en esos momentos cuando el dolor lo perforaba también?. Eso era, su amistad se desquebrajo, su confianza fue triturada y aquel ' _Seremos mejores amigos por siempre'_ se perdió entre el sucio lodo; Aun si todo lo vivido, las risas, lo abrazos, los chistes, los gratos momentos, aun si todo eso fue honesto, la verdad estaba clara y es que ambos eran ahora mayores de edad, adultos con sentimientos claros que sabían muy bien lo que querían, deseaban un mismo objetivo que los ponía uno contra el otro y ahora los memorables momentos se derrumbaban como bloques a su alrededor. –"Veo que esa promesa te importa una mierda, QUE YO TE IMPORTO UNA MIERDA¡"-.

-"CÁLLATE¡, SOLO CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA, MIHAEL …¿COSAS INÚTILES Y PATÉTICAS, ENSERIO?¡ ALGUNA VEZ TE HE JUZGADO POR QUIEN ERES, POR TUS DEFECTOS Y VIRTUDES?¡"- Él amable y gentil ojiverde estalló iracundo y sin lugar a dudas por su culpa. Se sentía ofendido y dolido pero todo eso paso a un segundo o mejor dicho décimo plano; Sin importar los golpes, insultos o regaños, por su cabeza nunca paso la intención cruel de herir de esa manera tan desalmada los sentimientos de Matt, era su gamer, ver su rostro deformado en esa mueca de cólera, sus ojos llorosos y cada centímetro de sus rostro temblando por la ansiedad, dolía, un remordimiento y culpa mucho peor que toda esa estupidez de L y la sucesión.-"¿O ES QUE NO RECUERDAS CADA PUTA VEZ QUE TE CAÍSTE Y NOS LEVANTAMOS JUNTOS?¡, NO ESTOY A TU LADO PORQUE SEA UN INSERVIBLE PERRO FALDERO¡, LO HAGO PORQUE QUIERO HACERLO¡, PORQUE ME GUSTA ESTAR CONTIGO¡, PORQUE YO DARÍA MI PATÉTICA VIDA POR TI¡"- Claro que recordaba cada uno de los tropiezos en su vida, como el mayor le brindaba su apoyo incondicional e incluso como en varias ocasiones dejó de lado su tranquila personalidad por protegerlo; También daría su vida por él, siempre, una y mil veces dejándolo todo atrás pues un mundo donde sus metas se cumplieran no tendría sentido alguno sin Matt a su lado, era el peor escenario posible. –"¿PERO SABES UNA COSA?¡, ME CANSE¡, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME MENOSPRECIES, DE QUE NO VALORES LAS COSAS QUE HAGO POR TI¡, NUNCA TE PEDÍ UN 'GRACIAS' PERO AL MENOS TU APRECIO SI LO ESPERABA¡, QUE MALDITA DECEPCIÓN¡"-.

Se sentía como la peor basura en el mundo, siempre pensó que Matt soportaría todas y cada una de sus rabietas, siempre con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que lo enamoraba más, día a día. Que hijo de puta había sido, por culpa de su egoísmo y ambición, él era el único culpable de la herida profunda en el corazón del pelirrojo, –"Matt…yo no qui-"-.

Luego le explicó sin dejar ni una sola duda al aire, todo lo referente a su entrenamiento. Sabia por experiencia cercana que Mail era un genio en su propio ámbito, con talentos que nunca acaparo, pero todo eso de la memoria eidética le cogió por sorpresa, Matt no solo era un genio y aquel que dominaba su corazón; El mayor era un milagro de la naturaleza, no había otra explicación a reunir una mente tan brillante y superdotada con su exótica forma de ser y ese cuerpo joven que hacia su corazón latir con frenesí cada que gozaba del privilegio de observarlo cuando el chico se cambiaba de ropa o salía del baño. –"ASÍ ES MEL: TU PUTO DIOS ES QUIEN QUIERE QUE SEA SUPERIOR A TI¡, ÉL QUE QUIERE QUE TE PISOTEE¡, QUE LLEGUE A SER EL MALDITO NUMERO UNO¡, POR ESO NO TE LO DIJE¡, PORQUE SABÍA QUE TE ROMPERÍA EL CORAZÓN QUE TU MALDITO ÍDOLO NO TE CREYERA CAPAZ DE VENCERME¡, QUE NUEVAMENTE RECONOCIERA A ALGUIEN POR ENCIMA TUYO¡"- Quería que el mundo se detuviera, que cesara de girar porque con cada vuelta que daba desquebrajaba su mundo sin contemplación; La primera vez que fue dejado de lado por esa persona que tanto admiraba, se sintió agobiado a punto de morir de la depresión, pero pese a todo Matt siempre estuvo ahí para consolarlo, para decirle que todo iría bien y que si se esforzaba y golpeaba a la bola de pelos con seguridad un día llegaría a ser el mejor; ¿Cómo es que su ataque de ira le había hecho olvidar eso?.-" SI ACEPTÉ ES PORQUE NECESITABA DISTRAERME¡, PORQUE NO SOPORTABA MÁS ESTA SOLEDAD¡, ME ABANDONASTE POR SEGUIRLO A ÉL¡, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES HEMOS ESTADO A SOLAS DESDE QUE TODO ESTO EMPEZÓ?¡, ERES TU QUIEN ME DEJO ATRÁS Y HE TENIDO QUE CONFORMARME CON LAS MIGAJAS QUE ME DAS Y EL SER GOLPEADO 8 HORAS AL DÍA PARA NO SENTIRME TAN JODIDAMENTE SOLO¡"-. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vio a aquel pelirrojo antisocial llegar a la casa Wammy con una pequeña maleta y encogerse en la parte más oscura de la habitación, un crió que había perdido a sus padres a manos del un grupo de sicarios. Ahora que su mente había desechado ese estúpida frustración y cólera desencadenada por Near, L, Roger, por todo el puto mundo, recordaba la mirada angelical, miedosa y tímida de aquel niño, él nunca le mentiría para lastimarlo, no Mail; Porque todo el resto del mundo lo había hecho en determinado momento, entonces ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?, ¿ Acaso era porque la recta final estaba cerca?, ¿O porque su peor enemigo había encendido a propósito esa chispa para distraerlo y sacarle ventaja?, ¿ Era posible que se sentía amenazado incluso por su mejor amigo? O tal vez simplemente era porque necesitaba una jodida razón, cualquiera por insignificante, descabellada, injusta y egoísta que fuera, para hablarle, enfrentarlo, discutir, poder retenerlo más tiempo que un simple saludo, algo mucho más trascendental que una corta charla de 10 minutos antes de caer rendido como piedra por las noches. Pero ¿Cuan equivocado y ególatra podía llegar a ser?, siempre él mismo ante todo olvidando los sentimientos de la persona que amaba; Si él se sentía solo, ¿Cuan devastado y abandonado se sentía Matt en las mismas circunstancias y aun peor si ni siquiera el gamer quería que todo eso de la sucesión de L ocurriera a diferencia suya que el triunfo y ambición lo envolvió cegándolo casi por completo?. No necesitaba de un análisis del caso para saber que él era el único culpable de todo ese sufrimiento, el suyo ya no parecía importarle. Matt, era él al que le debía todo en su vida, y al que le pagaba de esta manera digna de una rata traidora.

' _¿Cómo alguien podría llegar a querer a alguien tan petulante y desconsiderado como yo?...Es cierto, no creo que merezca nada más que tu odio…pero incluso en este punto no quiero que me dejes…siempre pensé que eras tú el que me seguía como perro a todos lados, el que más me necesitaba para vivir pero Mail yo no podría respirar ni mi corazón latir sin ti…simplemente no podría soportarlo'._ Pensaba sintiendo como inevitablemente ríos de agua salada escurrían por su ojos con solo oír el cómo le gritaba por primera vez el ojiverde, la arruga de su entrecejo desapareciendo la expresión calma, madura y acogedora que le enamoro; Lo había convertido en eso, lo rompió y después de tanto daño, finalmente forzó y acorralo a Mail Jeevas sin dejarle más opción que defenderse con la misma agresividad y rabia con que lo había tratado por años –"Matto…Ma-att…agh...y-yo."-

-"…Solo quiero ser yo mismo…el Geek, Gamer, Fumador, Hacker, Niño rata…hacer las cosas que me gustan, disfrutar y divertirme a mi extraña manera…pero sobre todo hacer todas esas cosas con la persona que quiero"- Definitivamente el no quería que Matt cambiara ni una minúscula cosa de su esencia; Era perfecto tal como había nacido, con ese rojo fuego sobre su cabeza, las brillantes y hermosas esmeraldas en su ojos, la piel pálida y lisa que forraba su esbelto y fornido cuerpo, cada una de las pecas sobre sus mejillas, lunares en su cuello y pecho y ni hablar de esa mirada tan endemoniadamente tierna que ponía al sentarse en frente de un Pc, esa manía adorable que tenia de ponerle ' _Mel'_ a todos los PJs en sus videojuegos, cuando Hackeaba las cuentas de sus enemistades y hacia bromas cibernéticas solo por verlo reír, cuando hablaba como loco sobre tecnología, ciencia y libros de interés, su predilección por el cigarro mentolado que mezclado con su colonia acida expedía ese aroma enloquecedor; Por supuesto, cuando sin importar la edad que ambos tuviesen, que tan gruesa se tornara su voz con los años o los exámenes programados para el día siguiente, prendían el equipo de sonido a todo volumen rotándose entre Rock, Indie, alternativo, electrónica, pop y bailaban riendo como locos, frenéticamente por horas. No deseaba que nada de eso despareciera pero parecía escurrirse de entre sus dedos con cada gota que descendía desde los cristales jades de su mejor amigo –"SI AMARTE ES UN PUTO DELITO, MIHAEL DISPÁRAME EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE¡"-.

¿Dispararle?, apenas si podía respirar después de oída esa declaración. Había dicho _'Si amarte es un puto delito'_ estaba seguro de eso, es cierto que toda la discusión lo tenía bastante afectado y aturdido pero sordo no era; Los diminutos vasos sanguíneos de sus pómulos se encendieron cual luces de navidad, el rojo se expandió como una onda de calor invadiendo por completo su rostro hasta la punta de las orejas, siendo su penosa voz sometida a ese encantadoramente molesto tartamudeo-" To-Tonto perro"- Siempre se imponía como alguien violento y orgulloso pero la verdad nunca se había visto en tales circunstancias, no tuvo manera alguna de prever sus propias reacciones, su corazón latiendo descontrolado y la humedad de su rostro incrementando pero esta vez se debía a una razón diferente; Su raciocinio lo había obligado a dar por aceptado y resignarse amargamente con un camuflaje digno de condecoración, a que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos, porque la idea de que Matt lo amara como algo más que su mejor amigo-cuasi hermano le parecía imposible. El mayor recibía rosas y asquerosos objetos por parte de alguna que otra chica y aunque a la final le regalaba los chocolates y desechaban las flores, siempre pensó que se debía a que ninguna le parecía la indicada, que simplemente ninguna era su princesa Zelda; El que en realidad dejara de lado cualquier invitación por estar con él, que se violentara solo por él, que se pusiera en peligro físico o de reprimenda solo por él, era una de sus mayores fantasías. Mail nunca le mentía y si lo aseguraba con tal honestidad e incluso con un sonrojo diminuto, por dios, realmente era cierto. Ahora lo invadía un revuelto de sensaciones principalmente felicidad, ansiedad, vergüenza, decirle lo increíblemente imbécil que había sido, como amaba cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo, las ganas inmensas y reprimidas de arrojársele encima, y esta vez no con el fin de golpearlo. –"…Mi Matto…"-.

No soporto más la profunda mirada del pelirrojo, así que escondió el rostro entre sus manos entreabriendo sus dedos para continuar observándolo. Se acercaba reduciendo la distancia, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo responder, entro en un pánico insoportable que quería romper, lo haría. Definitivamente destrozaría el semblante patético y temeroso que ahora lo identificaba y acabaría con ese silencio que había guardado por largos años –"Y-Yo…"-.

Una nube espesa y ridículamente infantil se esparció sin ninguna explicación aparente, por el cuarto obligándolo a parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que todo eso de verdad estuviese ocurriendo. ¿Una bomba de humo?, no, si fuese así le arderían los ojos, ¿Un truco?, menos, el mayor sabía muy bien cuanto detestaba ese montón de pendejadas relacionadas con magia o ilusiones; ¿Entonces que era todo eso? ¿Por qué la nube se dispersaba y donde antes había estado su cabello despeinado y rojizo ahora solo estaba la nada?. –"MATTT¡"- Se abalanzó sin pensar sobre la figura que poco a poco se hacía visible entre la niebla.

Matt se volvió inmensamente débil en segundos, o definitivamente algo andaba muy mal. Cayó al suelo amortiguando mínimamente la caída gracias a su compañero de cuarto; Aun con la vergüenza de haber quedado en una posición bastante comprometedora, se preparó para gritarle ya que por primera vez en la vida no había soportado el peso de ambos; Sin embargo aquellas pupilas verdes no tenían la matiz que acostumbraba ver, la piel pálida que amaba se acercaba ahora al color de la arena blanquecina y sin lugar a dudas los mechones lisos que se enredaban con los suyos a pocos centímetros, no pertenecían a su gamer favorito. Él se había ido. –"Semp-"- Sin siquiera dudar, le plantó un puñetazo en el rostro.

 **Italia, Escuadrón de asesinos independientes de la familia Vongola** **:**

 **POV FRAN:**

Cuando oyó a su estúpido capitán decir que esta misión le correspondía de igual manera, casi le lanza el florero que tenía al lado sin importar la persecución que le sucedería; No aguardo a instrucciones detalladas sobre el asalto, se dirigió con prisa a su cuarto con la excusa de recoger su Varia Ring, sin embargo la verdad era muy diferente. Al cabo de llegar a la habitación suspiro largamente arrojándose de espaldas contra la cama; Hacía más de una semana desde que su Sempai apenas si le hablaba, por obvias razones aparentaba con maestría que ni cuenta se daba de la reciente ley del hielo, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo sucedido aquella fatídica vez en que casi muere por la gripe, aun lo atormentaba día y noche.

La fiebre empeoró al saber que el encargado forzado de cuidarlo seria precisamente Belphegor. Al sentirlo respirar a escaso centímetros de su cuello, la dedicación con que mojaba los paños de agua y los colocaba en su frente, aquellos soplidos silenciosos a su sopa para evitar que se quemara, fue víctima del pánico y nerviosismo dándole la espalda y abriendo estúpidamente la boca sin pensarlo; Crudas y malagradecidas palabras acabaron con ese soñado momento, incluso si segundos después logro reunir todo el valor posible para agachar la cabeza y disculparse, Belphegor había abandonado el cuarto sin emitir sonido alguno.

¿Cómo era posible que el segundo mejor ilusionista del mundo perdiese la razón, su insensible frialdad, todo eso solo por un egoísta príncipe destripador?, ridículo.-"El amor no debería doler de esta manera, creo…"- Dijo en un murmullo amargo sintiéndose el anfibio más burlesco en ese puto mundo por permitirse despertar y alimentar día tras día los fuertes sentimientos que a esas alturas nunca podría desaparecer, se habían esparcido por cada centímetro de su cuerpo en tal magnitud que no había más remedio que aceptarlos y soportar el dolor con desdén.

-"Date prisa estúpida rana, quiero llegar para la hora de la cena"- La armoniosa voz que de una manera irracional lo había enamorado, causó otra oleada de culpa. Sabía que la frase cortante de esa ocasión era algo mínimo en comparación con las golpizas y cortes que el rubio le ocasionaba, pero aun con su personalidad estoica, el remordimiento lo carcomía por dentro cada vez que el príncipe lo esquivaba, lo ignoraba, torcía los labios y se largaba con tal de no quedar a solas en la misma habitación; Era masoquista y preferiría que lo acuchillara e insultara con tal de llenar el descomunal vació.

-"Yo...tal vez debería disculparme…solo por esta vez lo haré, Bel Sempai"- Trotó hasta por fin alcanzarlo, pero fácil era decirlo y otra cosa llevarlo a cabo. Repasaba en silencio las palabras adecuadas mas al abrir la boca, otras 20 posibles reacciones adversas del destripador llegaban a su mente paranoica y de nuevo se mordisqueaba los labios en busca de serenarse y recobrar la confianza. A la final prefirió esperar que la misión terminara, tal vez luego de un poco de sangre su Sempai estaría de mejor humor y las disculpas entrarían con mayor facilidad, o tal vez solo se mentía a sí mismo por ser un puto cobarde en los momentos decisivos.

Lo dejó hacer casi todo el trabajo a ver si con eso la cosa iba mejor. Pese a la tortuosa convivencia ninguno de los dos podría nunca negar que ambos eran una buena combinación en todo lo relacionado con su trabajo como asesinos, esta posiblemente era la explicación a por qué aun con el pasar de los meses su queridísimo capitán seguía enviándolos juntos a casi todos lados. Se hizo un corto masaje en la nuca luego de llamar a primeros auxilios, quería marchase de una vez, no le gustaba estar rodeado de tantas personas además había algo de mayor importancia que atender.

Los nervios y esa patética vergüenza comenzaron a hacerlo sudar mientras veía de lejos a Belphegor tratando de calmar a la multitud, no obstante cuando por fin parecía que emprenderían marcha de regreso, hubo una frase que llamó por completo su atención. -"Además, no importa lo que esos hombres te hayan hecho, nunca podrán destruir lo hermosa que eres, eso es algo que nunca nadie podrá arrebatarte"-. Y enseguida vino el segundo golpe; Es cierto, cuando se pasa por un momento de frustrantes celos solo se escucha lo que se quiere oír.-"Nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable y dulce, creo que cualquier chica seria afortunada de estar a tu lado"-.

A la trituradora fueron a parar las disculpas, que se pudra la timidez de adolescente apenas desarrollado, que arda en las llamas del infierno el sentimentalismo barato y a la putisima mierda con el amor. Ese hijo de puta estaba flirteando en su cara y por primera vez en su vida sintió unas terroríficas ansias de torturar y matar a una mujer, dio la vuelta de inmediato comenzando a andar lo más rápido que pudiese sin parecer sospechoso; La ironía que le agobiaba ya que pese a su corazón cuarteándose de una manera que parecía irreparable, marcaba cada paso con firmeza conteniendo sus llamas de la niebla y el fuerte deseo de partirle el rostro a ese infeliz. Las pisadas del mayor se fueron acercando, debía tranquilizarse, nunca mostrar la realidad de su corazón, Era un hombre maduro de 18 años, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? -"Si hubiese sabido que la misión terminaría con una de sus típicas y aleatorias conquistas habría intercambiado tareas con el estúpido pulpo del trueno, ambos son igual de depravados y mujeriegos, no dejan pasar ni una pero no se puede esperar más de un príncipe falso y caído"-

Bien, no había resultado precisamente como lo planeó, pero era demasiado pedir en las actuales circunstancias; Se había resignado hace años a que nunca seria correspondido, mucho más a que no había ninguna posibilidad de encuadrarse dentro de los gustos de su Sempai, incluso se consideraba preparado psicológicamente para soportar el momento en que el príncipe finalmente saliera con alguien. Todo se vino abajo cuando sin ninguna clase de cohibición, Bel sedujo a esa chica enfrente suyo a instantes de aceptar públicamente su error con tal de apaciguar un poco su caótica relación. Necesitaba de él aun si solo le proporcionaba golpes y sangre, la indiferencia y rechazo total lo estaba matando pero todos esos sentimientos se redujeron a nada al verlo con esa mujer. Habló de más y bien lo sabía, palabras bruscas, secas y mayormente ofensivas que las anteriores, pero estas si eran plenamente justificables – "Suficiente…ya he tenido suficiente, imbécil"- .

¿Qué se creía?, primero actuaba tan descaradamente y ahora se hacia el ofendido, que se largara a un potrero a comer mierda y de la bien sucia, no iba a permitirle voltearle las cosas. -"¿Cuantas necesita entonces Bel Sempai?, no…no creo que usted sea del tipo que se contente con un numero…alguien como usted solo busca un momento de satisfacción y a la final nadie logra sus expectativas" – Quería llegar cuanto antes a la mansión, darle fin a todo y volver a su soledad, pero el momento que se había procrastinado por años finalmente parecía haberlos alcanzado, una confrontación sincera y directa ya que por alguna jodida razón lo ocurrido días antes parecía haber afectado bastante al príncipe. Tal vez eso era lo único que faltaba para destapar tanto odio y rencor; Por años soportó verlo pasar tan distante y enamorarse con endemoniada locura de su figura, de su sonrisa, de sus hilos dorados ondeando al viento, esa risa como el dulce siseo del viento, de su personalidad burlona y un tanto caprichosa, de la manera tan excitante y experta con que cortaba y extirpaba las entrañas de sus enemigos, de su terso rostro salpicado del espeso liquido escarlata que le daba más atractivo a su apariencia exquisita. Pero todo eso ya no podía frenarlo, si seguía permitiendo que su corazón se interpusiera, la tortuosa muerte se lo tragaría vivo porque eso era lo único que Belphegor el príncipe destripador le entregaría sin dudar.– "Las personas no somos más que un estorbo para ti, Belphegor".

Como era de esperarse lo golpeó dejándolo algo aturdido, no soportaba mirarlo a la cara. Su maltrato era una buena señal resolutoria, pensó que la cosa no pasaría a más, que luego de unos cuchillos lo dejaría atrás riendo a su manera. –"¿Tan repugnante te resulto, Estúpida rana?..."- Seguro era un infeliz, egoísta, sádico y sin una pizca de amor, un conjunto de adjetivos completamente ajeno a lo jodidamente ardiente que le resultaba. Por obvias razones no contestaría su pregunta, no caería en sus provocaciones nunca más, que creyera lo que quisiese –"¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE SALVADO EL TRASERO COMO PARA QUE DIGAS QUE SOLO BUSCO UN MOMENTO DE SATISFACCIÓN?¡, NO HABLES DE MI VIDA PERSONAL COMO SI LA CONOCIERAS, COMO SI AL MENOS TE IMPORTARA, MALDITO BASTARDO¡"- Abrió ampliamente los ojos sin poderlo evitar. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, algo como eso nunca había ocurrido; Su tono de voz se elevó tan alto callando los sonidos silvestres, su respiración se agito tanto que parecía había expulsado todo el aire de sus pulmones con ese grito y su rostro, sus hermosas facciones deformadas en esa expresión a punto de desmoronarse de la ira, pero no una rabieta como las de siempre, esta era diferente, como si se enfrentara al peor y más mortal de los demonios –"NO TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MI VIDA ASÍ QUE ¿POR QUE CARAJOS TE CREES CON EL DERECHO A RECLAMARME?¡, NI SIQUIERA VALE LA PENA HABLAR CONTIGO DE ESTO¡, NO SABES NADA DE MI¡ RANA MISERABLE¡"-. Su 'maravilloso' sombrero de rana yacía rasgado en el suelo; ¿Que no le importaba nada su vida?, como deseaba que así fuera. Cierto era que no les unía un vinculo de confianza que le permitiera juzgarlo por su manera de llevar la vida, pero con un sentimiento tan fuerte carcomiéndole el pecho no podía evitar sentir repulsión por aquella muralla que los separaba. ¿Que sabía de él?, solo lo escuchado por sus compañeros y demás miembros de la familia Vongola. Para cuando nació, el príncipe ya se había convertido en asesino y para cuando mató a su primera víctima, Belphegor ya era guardián y miembro de Varia; Tanta diferencia de edad, tanta experiencia e historia imposible de suplir, resultaba ser tan doloroso martirio, no ser más que un mero intruso en su vida, alguien que nunca podría estar lo suficientemente cerca como para entenderlo, conocerlo, alcanzarlo. El que lo atormentara algo como eso realmente lo hacia un miserable. –"LÁRGATE¡, QUÉDATE¡, HAS LO QUE QUIERAS¡, ME VALE UNA HECTÁREA DE VERGA¡, SOLO NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HABLARME CON TU VENENOSA LENGUA¡, YA ESTOY HARTO, DAME POR MUERTO Y HAS CON TU VIDA LO QUE TE PLAZCA¡…agh…Eso es lo único que sabes hacer después de todo, Fran"-. Su única respuesta fue quedarse como piedra sin despegar la mirada de donde suponía se encontraba la del contrario. El príncipe lo empujó una última vez antes de seguir su propio camino, abandonándolo en el oscuro y espeso bosque en el que le provocaba perderse por toda la eternidad. Dolía, mil punzadas lo penetraron simultáneamente cuando el mayor dejó en claro que podría morirse y no causaría una mínima afectación a su existir. ¿Qué era él quien soltaba a diestra y siniestra palabras letales?, tantas heridas, ultrajes y humillaciones apenas si le dejaban aire para respirar, sangre que alimentara su delgado cuerpo; Pero lo peor del asunto resultaba ser que luego de esa pelea, su maldito corazón ardía por la culpa. Estúpido, eternamente estúpido, el príncipe no merecía su remordimiento, pese a que su voz agresiva, antes de marcharse había mutado en un torpe intento de melancolía, posiblemente fueron sus propios sentidos traicionándolo; Fuera como fuese, la verdad es que su dolencia se enmarañaba junto con las facciones y palabras de Belphegor volviendo aun más complicada e inentendible su existencia.

Ni un minuto de silencio pasó cuando de sus cuencas ya corría sin parar ese amargo mar de lágrimas; ¿Que asquerosamente patético se había vuelto desde el primer momento en que lo conoció?, vagando por el mundo en medio de aquella oscuridad, perdido en un laberinto sin salida, siempre esperando que aquel miedo y dolor despareciese; Él nunca tuvo control de su vida, siempre con adultos y personas ejerciendo presión sobre él, nunca hizo con ella lo que le placía, por primera vez en su vida deseo tener aquella venenosa y bípeda lengua de la que le había acusado, si la tuviese quizás, solo quizás el príncipe destripador pagaría por haberlo amarrado a ese futuro que sin su ególatra presencia no tenía sentido transitar. Era imposible y lo sabía, olvidarlo, hacer que su corazón lo superara y siguiera adelante, frenar en seco sus emociones y mandarlo a la mierda, ¿Qué tanto debería llorar para extraer de su frágil anatomía hasta la más diminuta pizca de amor?, ¿Qué más podría Belphegor arrebatarle?. Las primeras gotas de lluvia esparciéndose en el suelo bajo sus pies fueron le avisaron que era hora de volver. Con cada paso que daba acercándose más a la silueta 8 años mayor, meditaba en la única solución que viable para apaciguar la tormenta que ahora los envolvía a ambos; Se largaría de su vida tal como el príncipe destripador se lo había pedido. _"Lo más lógico es que sea yo quien se marche...La única razón por la que llegué aquí es porque necesitaban a un jodido remplazo…Mammon está de vuelta y aunque solo se dedique a asuntos administrativos y selectivas misiones…ella ha vuelto, y yo ahora soy dispensable…No, siempre he sido dispensable"_ Pensaba con la mirada vacía. ¿Con quién?, aun no tenía ni idea, tal vez con su maestro en Japón; No, mejor a Francia y reharía su vida en su pueblo natal alejado de tantas batallas, masacres, de la mafia y con un golpe de suerte lograría olvidarlo a él.

Para cuando cruzó las grandes puertas de madera, el guardián de la tormenta se había marchado a su propio cuarto. Guiado por la costumbre se dirigió a la mesa del comedor pero al ver todos los asientos ocupados menos el de cierto rubio, cualquier minino vestigio de hambre desapareció, no quería ni necesitaba nada en esos momentos. En la cocina tomó de la nevera un jugo de manzana que bebería más tarde si su estomago se lo pedía, cuando se disponía a continuar rumbo a su propia habitación, Lussuria se cruzó en su camino preocupado por su falta de apetito; No dio muchas vueltas, en su rostro se notaba que no estaba del mejor humor así que simplemente iría a un lugar desértico lejos de sus ruidosos y escandalosos compañeros de trabajo.

-"¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Bel-Chan tampoco haya bajado a comer?"- Ya tenía medio cuerpo por fuera de la habitación cuando el peli-colorido hizo presión en la llaga. La pregunta traía en sí misma una notoria preocupación por parte del mayor, no le extrañaba ya que pese a ser un grupo de asesinos, el guardián del Sol siempre había demostrado cariño por cada uno de ellos, no es como si fuese algo reciproco por lo que claramente no pretendía contarle mayor cosa.

-"El príncipe falso hace lo que le viene en gana como siempre, no es de extrañar que este en fase de berrinche, Lussuria-San"- Dio un largo suspiro esquivándole la mirada, era bastante obvio que quería largarse del lugar pero al otro parecía valerle un huevo sus intensiones. Luss abrió la puerta del refrigerador y le entregó otro zumo, indicándole que por favor se lo llevara al rubio, si no bajaba a cenar al menos que no pasara la noche con el estomago vació, pensaba el guardián del Sol. –"Si tanto quiere que coma, será mejor que lo lleve usted mismo, aunque en mi opinión personal Bel Sempai no merece ese tipo de atención"-.

Sintió la mano del mayor revolviendo sus cabellos, un gesto fraternal al que no estaba acostumbrado –" Fran-Chan…Se que tu y Bel-Chan no se llevan bien por lo que es mucho pedir que sean amables entre ustedes, pero son compañeritos, pareja de misiones…Hace años Bel-Chan dejó de pedirle a Squa-Chan que lo emparejara con alguien más y eso demuestra que…bueno, creo que incluso él está haciendo un intento por suavizar las cosas…desconozco la discusión en que se hayan enfrascado hoy, pero si van a seguir trabajando juntos a lo mejor deberían hacer las paces de vez en cuando…Se que Bel-Chan no da señales muy claras pero estoy seguro que él-"-. Con una mueca de fastidio le arrebató el tentempié y salió sin despedirse justo por donde había entrado.

Bola de patrañas y sucias mentiras, pensaba con frustración e ira. _'Haciendo el intento por suavizar las cosas',_ que se joda con tanta farsa que ni el afeminado se las creía; Lussuria conocía a Belphegor desde los 8 años, era obvio que se parcializara a favor del rubio y peor aún, le exigía solidaridad y tolerancia sabiendo bien todos los golpes y malos tratos del príncipe. Ridículo, iluso e insultante, escucharlo más tiempo sacaría su lado violento y no tenía intenciones de revelar abiertamente el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. Le llevaría el jugo por obligación, incluso podría dejarlo tapiado en su puerta o algo por el estilo.

Iba a medio camino cuando se cruzó con Squalo–"VVVOOOOIIIII¡ Fran¡"- Enserio, ¿Había necesidad de gritar a cada puto segundo?, contestó con desdén animándolo a terminar pronto la conversación –"El Informe de la misión, Basura¡ lo quiero antes de mañana a las 12 del día¡"- Se le había olvidado algo tan banal e insignificante, un obstáculo menor que entregaría sin mucha dedicación, pero el que se encontrara en ese momento con el peliblanco debía ser una clara señal.

-"Capitán de pelo largo… ¿Cual es el procedimiento que debo seguir para presentar mi renuncia?"- Incluso al mayor se le dejaba extrañado de vez en cuando. El espadachín llevaba tiempo meditando el por qué Fran seguía en la organización, no porque no valorara su trabajo, de hecho creía fielmente que era un miembro muy importante y de los más fuertes de la familia Vongola, incluso ese título del segundo mejor ilusionista del mundo le traía algo de prestigio al grupo, todas cosas que nunca diría en voz alta por supuesto.

-"¿Qué?"- No podía creer que tuviese que aclarar una pregunta tan entendible, un tiburón retrasado de seguro –"VVOOOOIIII¡, CÁLLATE, BASURA¡"- Los insultos no funcionaban con él, guardar silencio parecía ser la opción más sensata. –"…Hay varios pasos. El primero es decirme la razón, y que sea una buena, escoria"-. Dio un largo suspiro, sabía que no sería tan fácil pero cada que le hacían pensar en el problema en cuestión, algo dentro suyo se retorcía.

-"Es personal, eso es todo"- Llamas de lluvia rodeaban los tenebrosos ojos plateados del capitán de estrategia, era obvio que no era la respuesta esperada. –"Me cansé. No hay que armar mucho revuelo por eso, capitán. Ya tiene un ilusionista en Varia y la verdad es que…ya no me interesa pertenecer a la familia Vongola, trabajar para la mafia...todo en la vida tiene un fin y decidí que para mí, Varia ya tocó ese punto y aparte"-.

-"Eso basta"- Squalo le dirigió una mirada menos agresiva, tal vez con un poco de comprensión –" Razones estúpidas como: 'Es que nadie me comprende y me quiero suicidar' , 'Amo a alguien y no soy correspondido' o 'Mi sueño es ser estrella de rock', ocasionarían que te asesine aquí mismo"- Finalmente parecía que el tiburón daba fin a la fase de persuasión y como ultimo obsequio le dio esa puta indirecta, no estaba seguro si fue intencional o solo cosa de su espontaneidad, la verdad no quería pensarlo mucho. –No importa cuán fuerte seas o tus influencias, el requisito máximo aquí, es que tu voluntad sea pelear, asesinar y defender a la familia Vongola; Si tu determinación es otra y no tienes la más mínima intención de luchar por esa causa, de nada sirve que permanezcas en la organización"-. Desvió la mirada aceptando que las palabras del guardián de la lluvia no podían ser más ciertas, le gustaba matar, hacer ilusiones y sobre todo ver a ese tormentoso príncipe todos los días, pero a esas alturas ninguna parecía ser suficientemente razonable para soportar el horrible martirio que padecía día a día. –"Debes entregarme la dimisión por escrito con 3 copias, cumple con el informe a tiempo, deja tu uniforme y demás elementos personales y de batalla de Varia, luego te puedes largar con el juramento de no revelar ninguna información de la familia Vongola"-. El mayor le dio la espalda disponiéndose a continuar con sus propios asuntos –"Fue un buen trabajo el que hiciste, como remplazo y luego como un miembro oficial…sé que no quieres oír esto pero aun así lo diré: Si guardas aunque sea una razón para quedarte, te aconsejo que lo resuelvas y enfrentes antes de irte. Si no lo haces, es bastante probable que siguas tu vida con el remordimiento de haber dejado cosas inconclusas. Preguntándote si esa razón tenía la fuerza y el peso para no abandonar, si luchar por eso valía lo suficiente como para quedarte. Eso es todo, Fran"-.

-"Jah, le deseo suerte cerebro de pescado…gracias por la oportunidad"- Dijo lo último en un susurro, adelantándolo rápidamente pues ahora su molestia comenzaba a transformarse en un sentimiento que apenas si podía soportar; Belphegor no merecía su aflicción, sus rabietas y desprecios no merecían su permanencia allí, y ahora que debía ir a su cuarto, terminar el informe y verlo una última vez, le daría un presente de despedida. Aun si le importaba una mierda, le dejaría un jugo cítrico y su amor maltrecho para que hiciese con él lo que su corazón sádico y sediento de sangre quisiera.

Ya de pie frente a la puerta, su mente le rogaba dejar de preocuparse por la catástrofe emocional que estaba punto de ocurrir, uno de los dos debía mostrar algo de madurez, y con molestia sabía que no sería el príncipe. Esta sería la última vez que vería a su Sempai y eso de manera inevitable hacia a sus pupilas querer nadar nuevamente, a sus labios contraerse por la melancolía y a sus propias manos empapadas y calientes, recordarle el temblor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Tocó educadamente ya que si oía su voz probablemente no lo dejaría ni. Encontrándose ya dentro del amplio y ostentoso cuarto del rubio, no le daría tiempo para gritos, regaños o insultos, a lo que venía. –" El estúpido capitán de pelo largo dice que debemos presentar el informe escrito de la misión esta misma noche ya que mañana es el último domingo de cada mes donde se lleva a cabo a primera hora la rendición de cuentas con el noveno…"- La ironía no lo vencería de nuevo, su única meta debía ser finalizar ese trabajo lo antes posible después de todo su carta de renuncia no se redactaría por si sola; Pensándolo bien y con algo de tristeza, era posible que si le contaba a Belphegor sobre su decisión a lo mejor le empacaría la maleta. Era un buen plan, cuando estuviesen a punto de terminar el informe se lo diría y de esa manera al menos no quedaría como un cobarde que se escabulle a hurtadillas de los problemas, no le daría el gusto de descubrir el vergonzoso hombre en que lo había convertido, atrapado en su sucia y ególatra órbita de la que lucharía una última vez por escapar.

-"Vete no te necesitó, puedo hacerlo solo"-. Justo cuando pensaba que había alcanzado la máxima expresión de su rechazo, le demostraba que su vanidad era incuantificable. ¿Dónde había quedado ese dejo de desconsuelo con que le grito anteriormente?, ¿Esa voz desgarrada que revivió un ridículo sentimiento de culpa, que por patéticos segundos le hizo tan miserable?. A la mierda con ese jodido y engreído príncipe caído, la clase de persona que si el mundo fuera justo, se ahogaría en su propio egoísmo.

Contestó con aparente sumisión al tiempo que su corazón ardía en una ira fulminante. Pero eso no se quedaría así, un rotundo pensamiento atravesó su mente y citando a Edgar Allan Poe, 'Nunca Más' hijo de puttana. -"Por cierto ¡Tal vez esto le sirva de antídoto para mi venenosa lengua, estúpido Bel Sempai¡"- Arrojó el zumo con tanta fuerza que le dolió hasta a el mismo, muy seguramente el golpe dejaría marca; Debía admitir que se sentía una pizca mejor, no solía recurrir a la violencia pero ya que el rubio era el único que había conseguido sacar su peor lado, no le caería nada mal recibir un poco de su violenta e impulsiva medicina.

Un chico listo como él, presintió lo peor. Ahora con seguridad intentaría rebanarlo en pequeños trozos no sin antes volarle los dientes a golpes; Quien sabe?, a lo mejor no habría necesidad de redactar aquel documento que formalizaría su partida, después de todo los cadáveres no renuncian.-"¿Qué putas te sucede?¡"- Haré el informe, bien¡. ¿Qué más quieres de mi?¡, ¿Qué no has tenido ya suficiente por hoy?¡, no me jodas, imbécil¡"- Tanta falsa, embustera e ilusoria ignorancia que fingía sin señas de remordimiento, debería alimentar su furia pero era todo lo contrario, algo totalmente diferente y con una fuerza atormentadora resurgía de su pecho con desastrosa rapidez .

-"Usted…no es un genio en lo más mínimo"-. Debía irse y rápido, la cosa solo empeoraba y no quería sentirse peor; Belphegor no era un genio, era un inmenso estúpido, despistado, fanfarrón y caprichoso asesino que dejaba un camino de devastación con cada palabra que pronunciaba. ¿Que qué más quería de él?, tantos sentimientos, caricias, frases, todas cosas irrisoriamente utópicas que nunca podrían ser. Para el peliverde eran obvias y tan claras como su suicida amor por ese príncipe, tanto que sus ojos luchaban frenéticamente por soportar las ganas de derramarse; Cada una de sus negaciones hacia a su máscara desquebrajarse sin poderlo evitar, ¿Por qué no dejaba ya toda esa conmovedora obra dramatúrgica y desechaba ese papel de inocente víctima, que tan mal desempeñaba?. Era él quien verdaderamente sufría, aquel que debía tragarse día a día su corazón, era Fran el gran perdedor en el juego de sus vidas.

Su mente divagaba en ese drama burlesco que apenas si noto el fuerte agarre a su brazo; Ahora encerrado en aquella habitación, su espalda chocaba contra el muro y a sofocantes centímetros la feroz expresión iracunda de su Sempai. Aun sin poder vislumbrar la profundidad de sus pupilas, sentía su mirada atravesarlo de arriba a abajo tan intimidante que su piel no pudo mantenerse dormida, se erizó homenajeando al destripador; La ansiedad y agitación por tenerlo tan cerca era algo que sus propios cristales no podían ocultar, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo–"¿Por fin vas a matarme?, es lo que has querido desde la primera vez que llegue a Varia,¿ no?"- El aire se hacía pesado a medida que los latidos bombeaban liquido vital con mayor rapidez, producto de los nervios y al mismo tiempo por lo violenta de la situación. Tanto pensar en que pondría su carta de renuncia para nada, su final había llegado de una manera tan poética, asesinado por la única persona que podría amar. Belphegor poseía una fuerza de atracción superior a la de mil planetas, un aura que lo consumió por años, que nunca se dio en el intento por descubrir lo que había debajo de su pálida y joven piel, que nunca podría llegar a entender su amor, un sentimiento tan profundo, complejo y frívolo a la vez –"...Si no puede ver más allá de su propio egoísmo y orgullo es mejor que lo termine de una vez, Príncipe falso"-.

Una petición que no daba lugar a malentendidos, de hecho sonaba casi como una orden, una que esperaba cumpliera obedientemente, ¿Y no era acaso lo mejor?, que lo hiciera de una maldita vez, Si, esa era su decisión final. Pero en el último instante su corazón lo traiciono. _"Por favor…Y-yo...no quiero morir…no aquí, no por tu mano…por favor…no quiero…por favor no me mates, Bel Sempai…déjame vivir amándote desde las tinieblas... Bel Sempai¡"._ Sin darse poderlo controlar, sus ojos humedecieron suplicantes, gota tras gota bañaron su terso rostro deslizándose con tal naturalidad que ni intento detenerlas, pese a que su imagen insensible e indiferente yacía rota en el suelo.

Escuchó un desgarrador grito seguido de una maldición y cerró los ojos esperando su muerte en silencio, pero esta no llego; Por el contrario, el retumbe de la pared a un costado de su cabeza le dio a entender que su Sempai se había vuelto ridículamente ciego fallando a tan mínima distancia, o por otro lado, que Belphegor decidió no acabar con la vida de su detestable Kohai. –"No puedo…no puedo matarte, Fran...podría matar a cualquier persona en este jodido mundo, pero no a ti…"- La respiración que antes rozaba su nariz se desvaneció, entreabrió la visión sintiendo su cuerpo libre de aquella aprensión, pero más que eso fueron las palabras susurradas a su oído y el observar al rubio cayendo al suelo en un movimiento bastante conmovedor lo que hizo mayor estrago en su interior. –"Eres libre de odiarme y aborrecerme por toda la eternidad"- De nuevo arremetía contra él con ese extraño comportamiento; ¿Odiarlo y Aborrecerlo?, ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensara o sintiera?, fácil seria dudar de esa faceta afligida que no podía ni levantarse por sí solo, bastaba con recordar su día a día en Varia, pero había algo en ese príncipe que cambiaba su seguridad por un sancocho de sentimientos encontrados, que pese a la terrible situación en que se encontraba, le recordaba cuanto amaba a ese príncipe destripador, después de todo fue una faceta similar la que lo recibió al llegar por primera vez a la familia Vongola, tan solo unos meses después de que el atentado de Byakuran diera inicio.

Tan frágil y afligido por la muerte de un ser querido, un rostro que reflejaba ternura, intriga y una misteriosa belleza. La silueta de un príncipe adolorido que si fuese solo eso, no dudaría ni un segundo en atender y abrazar esa tristeza, pero Bel ya lo tenía plenamente catalogado como un insensible batracio que solo aborrecía y detestaba, ¿Qué clase de amor podía darle a alguien que no quería recibirlo, que lo rompería en pedazos con solo ver de quien provenía?. -"Bel Sempai…yo no lo odio…es por eso que es tan difícil soportarlo todo"- Ninguno, por más que cambiara, que transformara a su propio ser en una persona totalmente diferente a lo que era, a Belphegor no le importaría ni una miseria. –"Si lo odiara o aborreciera mi vida sería mucho más fácil y menos tortuosa"- Como dolía ese rechazo, su mente deseaba no haberse enamorado de esa figura esbelta que lo recibió aquel día, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón era tan masoquista, sin arrepentimientos vivía ese desamor que lo carcomía con una endemoniada esquizofrenia.–"Qui-Quisiera odiarlo…agh-agh…de esa manera los insultos, golpes, comentarios y cortadas no dolerían tanto…quizás así no sufría con su felicidad egoísta, con sus maltratos, con su narcisismo…"- Pero incluso cuando la voluntad de su alma aun no estaba por completo abatida, el cuerpo necesitaba un descanso para no morir devastado. Si era el amor su mayor droga, su mortal adicción, ese tóxico que parecía no tener cura; Si eso era lo único que recibiría de ese atractivo y inalcanzable príncipe destripador, entonces su mente debía así fuese por simple instinto de supervivencia, ganar esta batalla,–"Yo agh..agh…soy el que no puede soportarlo más…ya he tenido suficiente, Belphegor"-.

Había abierto la boca y soltado tantas verdades que lo harían merecedor del premio ' _Al más vergonzoso y patético del año'_. Lo único que se había guardado para sí mismo ya no era un secreto, con solo unir los puntos esa pasión no correspondida se revelaría; Sentía su rostro arder por le pena, su personalidad imperturbable no era más que un lejano recuerdo, una sola mirada de Belphegor podría explotar de la taquicardia su corazón. Tantos años simulando tener la sensibilidad de una piedra para que en los últimos momentos juntos, todo se cayera a pedazos como una pirámide de naipes; Por primera vez sus cristales carmesís se clavaban en él con una perfección y belleza indescriptible reflejando ese intenso color rojizo en sus pómulos. –"Espera…Fran"- Maldecía a sus manos sudadas y temblorosas por resbalar y dificultarle jalar la perilla, mientras a sus espaldas los llamados del príncipe lo tensionaban cada vez más.-"Fran ¡"-La voz de Belphegor era diferente. Sonaba a necesidad, a dolor, tan disímil de cualquier grito que le hubiese escuchado alguna vez; Oyó a sus pasos acercarse y supo con certeza que ya se encontraba a no más de 5 pies. Ya no había odio o cólera, estaba aterrado y nervioso como una niña enamorada de 12 años que se acababa de confesar, si lo confrontaba indudablemente le sería imposible ocultar sus sentimientos -"FRAN¡"- . Por una estúpida y suicida razón, su subconsciente lo obligó a girarse en su dirección encontrando sin obstáculo alguno, los jades deslumbrantes que adornaban sus cuencas con las dos llamaradas inextinguibles y normalmente ocultas del guardián Varia de la Tormenta. Retrocedió un par de pasos a lo que el príncipe había estirado la mano tratando de alcanzarlo; No había motivo para creer en la compasión y aparente amabilidad del príncipe, pero aun así su corazón le gritaba que no era una trampa, un hechizo, una ilusión, que verdaderamente estaba viviendo uno de sus más añoradas fantasías. Ni se molestó en limpiar su rostro bañado en lagrimas, en ese punto había muy pocas cosas que pudiesen cobrar mayor importancia que los sublimes labios entreabiertos del rubio tratando de pronunciar palabra alguna; Si no se hubiese hipnotizado por el rostro que lo observaba de esa manera tan encantadora, por las lagrimas que ahora bordeaban la perfecta forma de las mejillas de su Sempai, tal vez el tiempo y el espacio no se lo hubiesen arrebatado.

Después de eso la nada. No supo como sucedió pero ahora se encontraba envuelto por una deslumbrante luz que por poco lo deja ciego; Sentía sus pies levitar y cada cosa a su alrededor perder una forma material, solo destellos y sonidos agudos fundiéndose en una danza sin sentido ni lógica. –"¿B-Bel-Sempai?¡"- Gritó entre miedo y desesperación viendo los colores a su alrededor bajar la velocidad por unos segundos permitiéndole divisar una mancha rojiza pasar junto a él, pero aquel mareo y distorsión regresó con mayor frenesí obligándole a cerrar los ojos esperando con desesperación su propio final. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta su estrepitoso viaje había concluido, permitiéndole a sus pies encontrar una superficie donde estabilizarse, una nube rosa e inolora se dispersaba a su alrededor; Su mente, recuerdos, y conocimientos llegaron rápido a la única explicación posible. Cuando se disponía a maldecir a la Familia Bovino por esa jodida e inoportuna interrupción, algo lo embistió con tal fuerza yendo a parar al suelo; Abrió lentamente sus ojos percibiendo algo amarillo obstaculizando su visión. Sabía que no existía razón para que fuese él, pero aun así era el único ser que su corazón y cuerpo deseaba. -"…Semp"- No pudo siquiera reaccionar ante el ataque que hizo a su cabeza retumbar contra el suelo. El dolor no fue de tal magnitud como para causar perdida del conocimiento, pero se había topado con un eminente riesgo que se hizo merecedor de una ilusión de protección

* * *

Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora, se que la historia no avanzo mucho temporalmente pero prometo que desde el siguiente capitulo sera lineal...creo xD, bueno tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que mis compromisos me lo permitan. Reitero, no abandonare el Fic, solo no sera tan rapido como las anteriores. Finalmente muchas gracias para las personas que se den en la tarea de leer mi historia, espero que la disfruten. Bey bey~


End file.
